Queen of Hearts
by Yueres De Leo
Summary: When you say that you have changed, you are lying to yourself. When you are lost and don't know where to go, you just don't want to see the way you should follow. Everything in this world has a price, you know? Even your memories. Where you the one living them?...Or was it someone else? You should not care, because, after all, this is just a game. Law/OC
1. A really weird dream

**Okay, so Hi there! This is a remake of a fic that I started long ago, but I never got to finish it. I hope this time I can. I'm really nervous because I don't know if I got it right, so please let me know what you think!**

_This letter – Thoughts, memories, flashbacks, dreams, etc…_

**This letter – Really important things (So pay attention)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece.**

**A/N: at the beginning I used a story that I found on internet, it's more like a tail, for the benefit of the translation and the fic I changed a couple of things, Idon't really know how wrote it but if you know, please let me know.**

**A/N 2: the truth to be told, my mother language it's not the English, so please be very patient with the grammar and everything.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: A really weird dream. **

* * *

_She had a dream._

_A really weird dream._

**_"Long ago, an angel and a devil fell in love"_**

_It didn't take to be genius to know that having her eyes open or closed, the result was going to be the same until she managed to get her eyes used to her surroundings- it was so dark that she couldn't even see the rock against which she knew she had been lying her face. Blinking over a couple of times in a row, not only feeling like her eyes were burning, but also realizing how heavy her eyelids felt. _

**_"Before the time was time, before the land was land, there was a paradise populated by angels , and ruled by a God. But one day, the scale was balanced so that, as there was a God full of goodness , one filled with evil was created , and the clash of these two powers created a territory of no one… the earth "_**

_When her senses started to work properly once again, she realized that it was too cold for her liking. By inertia, she tried to pull her legs to her chest, trying to keep her body warm, but she realized that her muscles didn't move the way she wanted them to move. She then tried to get closer to where she was lying, but she realized that the stone that was under her body had direct contact with all her skin, sending shivers down her spine._

**_"While the benign God populated the earth by humans, lower angels, capable of deciding, the evil God was commissioned to create temptation, and his own army, which he called demons. One day when the benign God's favorite angel descended from heaven to guard the gates of the land, it saw the evil God's favorite demon, the firstborn, and fell in love"_**

_She raise her head as higher as she could , stretching her neck into an angle that was far too irregular to be comfortable, and tried to find something that could tell her where she was. There was something that lit up the place for her, but her vision was blurred and I couldn't focus on anything yet._

_Trying to focus as much as she could, she dragged her arms over the rough surface to leave them in the right position to use them as support. Although at first it was almost useless, after what seemed like hours she could gather enough strength to lift the upper part of her body , finally being able to focus her eyes, meeting what seemed to be her own hair , falling to the ground in a really heavy way._

**_"With the feeling growing in their hearts, the angel developed selfishness, and the devil compassion, and happy were the days they spent in each other's company until fate caught them . The benign god was sad because He was not selfishness to try and own the angel, and the evil God went mad , as He didn't posses the compassion of love. A hundred traps from the evil God and a thousand tips from the benign God ... nothing worked to separate them, until inevitably, they couldn't live on earth or in heaven"_**

_She looked around, noticing the uneven texture of the ceiling and walls, realizing that she not only was in a cave, but that there was no one else around._

_Apparently, she was alone. _

_"Whe ... " The word got stuck in her throat, and she had to stay quiet a moment to focus on her throat – it felt dry , as if she had not drunk water in a long time... when was the last time, anyway? She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to focus onto something that wasn't the darkness that seemed to harass her mind; at that moment, anything worked. _

_But when nothing came to her mind , she had no more option than to look around the cave once more, this time looking at the ceiling and realizing that there was a hole in the ceiling, letting the light of what she guesses was the moon into the cave._

**_"The angel ripped her wings and devil cut his horns"_**

_"Where ... am I?"_

**_" _****_...Both of them giving up their virtues , the Paradise , the power, the glory , even renouncing to their past , leaving it all in a dark abyss that none of them dared to look at ever again. "_**

* * *

She had a dream.

A really weird dream.

She dreamed that she was floating, hugging her knees to her chest. She was inside something that keep her warm, and she had the impression that it was water. Most of the time she was tired and almost always with her eyes closed, but when she opened them, she could see a shadowy figure in front of her, as if there was someone standing in front of where she was, watching her.

"_A very strange dream_ " The first thing she saw when she opened his eyes, after removing the arm that for some reason was over on her face, was the wooden ceiling of her room, slightly dark because of the shadows created by the curtains that were on top of the windows . What little she could see of the room was lit by the sunlight that filtered through the curtains.

She lazily got up, stretching her arms towards the ceiling and trying to tame with one hand what she could of her hair, knowing that for that time it was a mess. She looked down, not remembering falling asleep, realizing that she had been left on top the sheets of her bed. Yawning a little, she stretched a hand towards the curtains, moving them to one side, closing her eyes due to the change of illumination.

When she opened her eyes again, she actually blinked a few times in a row when a huge bubble passed in front of her window , holding itself for a moment in the air before exploding and leaving her with the feeling that she had missed something important. She knelt on the bed and opened the window, sticking her head out to get a better view of what was going on.

She realized that the ship was not moving at all, that they had anchored at the edge of one of the giant trees. They were the largest ones she had seen so far in her life, and bubbles were everywhere to be seen. Lifting her head to try and look where the trees ended, she got blinded by the light once again, this time putting her hand slightly over her eyes.

"Ah , Yue-chan, you are awake" Hearing her name, she moved her head sideways trying to find who had called, until she found him to her left , standing by the stairs that lead to the kitchen. The blond chef was looking at her with his hands in his pockets. She tried to find the rest of the crew, looking and the deck, she even tried to find the captains' cheering, but the ship was lost in a way too deep silence.

"Sanji-san, where are the others?"

"They went down to land not long ago, Chopper said that you needed the rest so we didn't woke you up" Taking the cigarette from his mouth a moment, Sanji breathe out gently before looking at her again with a smile "We arrived to Shabondy "

"Shabondy…"

* * *

It was not a secret that he hated to get into troubles. He preferred, if possible, to analyze a situation from all points of view before actually acting. However, Trafalgar Law was also the kind of person who liked the, how she called it, "interesting" stuff, and his tastes made this balance a very delicate.

But his crew most of the time didn't know how to maintain that balance, and precisely that was the reason why he didn't like the idea of letting them go around Shabondy as they pleased. Probably by the end of the day they all were going to get themselves in a fight at a bat. That was why at that time he was walking with one hand in his pocket, and the other holding his sword, by Grove 21, scanning shops, looking for the characteristic white uniform of his crew .

Law sighed again, this time more heavily than the others, when he realized that they were not in the bars that he had passed, which meant that they had gone deeper into the Grove than what he had originally thought.

He had to say that, for him in particular, the Archipelago had nothing especial that could draw his attention the way in it attracted his crew. It was certainly a point of interest at the level of information, and being the place where all the Log Pose would end pointing, there was enough variety of books and people to keep him satisfied, but there was nothing that could ever amuse him.

"Captain!" Law turned his head to the side when he heard the familiar yell of one of his man. The head of the mechanics , Shachi , was leaving the door of what, without much analysis, he could tell was a bar, coming towards him with Penguin, the second mechanic in charge, at his heels, being initially distinguished by the hat that had his name almost on top "We knew that at some point you would leave the submarine" Shachi kept his smile as they approached "Do you want to come in with us"

"Where are the others?" Penguin nodded towards the local from where they had come out and the captain sighed again, shaking his head from side to side "No thanks"

It was in his nature to not give many explanations for what he did, that is why he did not bother to give a reason why he walked towards a wall that had a box leaning against it, probably forgotten or just left aside to be used later time by someone, and with his foot pushed the wood until it was lying on the ground.

Bepo, as usual, followed almost immediately, standing behind him, crossing his arms over his chest, staying firmly in place. Shachi and Penguin were fast taking places on the bear's sides, trying to make him listen to the comments they had about everything that had happened in the day.

Law sat on the box supporting the tip of his sword into the ground and the other end against the wood at his side, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his mind to calmly plan their next steps.

The cries of the people around him did not help in anything. And the only reason he bother to open his eyes to see what was happening, it was because it could mean two things: Problems or entertainment.

At the very moment in which the figure of a man jumping in the air, after seeing another man hitting the floor very hard with a black column, not far from them , Law decided he had finally found something that appeared to be able to entertain him for a while.

"Killer and Urouge" Commented Penguin, a little tense on the shoulders because of the scene "Both of them supernova" He added though it was not needed, Law knew perfectly who they were. But that did not stop him from smiling sideways and intertwining his fingers as a sign that he was interested on what was happening , after all, not wanting to get in trouble didn't meant that he didnt want other people doing it.

He knew that being in Shabondy, it was only a matter of time until he would run into another supernova, and although he was not anxious for the meeting to arrive, curiosity about the others was big enough to keep him sitting where he was.

He came with a few conclusions after observing a few seconds, but they were things that were already expected: Killer was fast, Urouge was incredibly strong in physically terms. Simple enough for him to keep present in case of needed it in the future.

"If you want to fight, save it for the new world!"

From what he had read, Drake was the perfect example of someone giving a blow to the marines. Normally seeing a marine become a pirate was not something to be surprised, but the particular case of X Drake had been discussed enough so that everyone knew his story. If Law ever considered the option of keeping an eye on the other rookies, he would start with Drake.

"Just when I was starting to have fun" Even with the self-sufficient smirk in its place, he waited until the other rookie was near enough to lift his face "Hey, Drake-ya, how many people have you killed?"

Law was completely sure that Drake was going to try to ignore him and his comments, but the slight twist that came from the mouth of the former Marine, was enough to make him smile in a funny way.

The smile disappeared almost completely when he look straight ahead again.

"That ... is not something you see every day"

Shachi couldn't have said anything more accurate.

He, coming from a winter island in the North Blue, was used to the pale skin because of being born in a place where it snowed most of the year, he couldn't even get used yet to the dark color skin had acquired in their travel. But the whiteness of her skin was ridiculous; it almost seemed translucent , bearing a scary resemblance to the porcelain- he could see that the purple fabric of her shirt, rolled up to the elbows was not enough to cover the traces of red sunburn that her arms had.

The contrast with her silver hair was minimal, second to none, actually.

At that time, a part of his brain told him that he had to ignore it and just go keep with his business- its our obligation to point out that this voice was practically begging hi , and that Law was under the impression that it was the same voice that had been talking to his ear when he first left to become a pirate. But another side of his brain completely agree with the impression that Law had from the beginning, and for that reason, it was whispering ways in which he could proceed- that was the other part of his brain that had been controlling him when he met Bepo for first time.

She was small- she probably couldn't even reach his shoulders.

The similarity she had with a collectible was overwhelming. Even the way she moved her head from side to side, as if looking for something extremely hard to find, didn't take the similarities away.

And Law was sure that, for the time when she looked up and let him see the reddish color of her eyes, he had a crooked smile on his face, very similar to the one he had in the past when he saw his first the poster with the prize for his head.

The interesting things that he had discovered in his life had come in different forms, and she certainly was one of the rarest ones.

"It's so weird"

"Don't say that! She could hear you!"

"But it's true!"

"Are you lost?" Ignoring the arguments that his men kept behind him, he confidently called with a voice loud enough for her to listen, putting in silence his crew because of the surprise that they had by hearing his question.

She stopped moving her head sideways, staying still for a moment before turning around slowly, staring with unblinking eyes at him. If they hadn't appeared to be so neutral, he could have called them innocent. After a second, she nodded her head slowly.

"We're not from around here, but my crew knows the basics of this place, maybe they know where is the place where you want to go"

She looked at him, tilting her head to the right, probably without realizing that she was doing it. She opened her mouth, but after a second closed it again.

Law waited expectantly, just hoping that the wait wouldn't be long; another thing that was not a secret was how little his patience could sometimes be.

" ... Could ... Could you please tell me in which way is the amusement park?" He hoped that, like her expression, her voice was neutral, but he was surprised to find how small it was, almost as if she was speaking in a whisper.

"Penguin"

"Huh?" It took a second for the man to realize that his captain had said his name, probably calling for something specific. He shook his head, trying not to stare at her, though it was almost a miserable failure "In that direction"

She looked in the direction he had been pointing a moment, blinking a few times before looking back at them. Being honest, Law hoped for a reaction, because he was certain that when he had said "crew" she would have gotten the message and knew they were pirates. He expected her to run, but instead she took two steps closer and planted herself in front of them with her feet together.

"Thank you very much" She bowed her head and a little of her body, clasping her hands on her legs as a sign of respect , making part of the braid and loose strands to fall on the sides of her face.

Law raised an eyebrow at the formal reverence. But she didn't gave him the time no analyze it, because after a few second she straightened her body and practically ran in the direction he had indicated, practically jumping to cover more space in less time.

"Captain?" Bepo looked at Law curiously as he rose from the box, resting his sword on his shoulder as he put his other hand into the pocket of his pants. Something about the slight smile that was on his lips gave him a bad feeling, but he didn't want to risk himself by saying something about it.

"I'm starting to think that in this place there are more interesting things than I initially imagined"

The crew was so busy sighing with relief that they didn't realize that their captain had begun to walk in the same direction in which the girl had gone.

* * *

"YUEEEEE ! " The scream resonated with so much power, that she was not the only person who turned towards Luffy "I knew you'd come!" The rubber captain almost literally jumped over her, not stopping his movements "But you're late, just a little more and we would have gone in without you!"

"Sorry, I got lost when I left the ship" She tried to regain some lost breath from running all the way, though it was a little difficult considering the fact that Luffy seemed to not want to let her go.

"This is a big place, maybe it would have been better if you had come with us from the beginning" She bowed her head down to see Chopper smiling a little.

"This is why I wanted to wake her from the beginning!"

"Are you okay, Yue-san? There are pirates everywhere" Brook came to her side and she shook her head, managing to loosen the grip of his captain.

"That's wonderful Yue-chi, most pirates are very scary"

"Come on, I want to go in!"

"Aye, Captain"


	2. Object of Collection

Disclaimer: I don't own One piece

_This letter - Thoughts, memories, flashbacks, etc ..._

**This letter - Important Things (Pay Attention)**

**A/N: M****y mother language it's not the English, so please be very patient with the grammar and everything.**

**Chapter 2: Object of Collection.**

* * *

She had tried more than once closing her eyes and try and think that she was somewhere else. The Sunny's deck, the kitchen with Sanji, even her own room, but the sound of screams and applauses from the audience that could get to the cages in which they were keeping them, didn't help at all. So she stayed with her eyes opened, sometimes staring at the ceiling, sometimes looking at her braid hanging from box where she sat and moving it with her leg just to see it swinging.

You could say it was her fault that she got to where she was at that time and with more chains around her than the other slaves- after all, she was the one that ended up kicking in the chin the man go tried to punch Caimie more than once. She stared at the ceiling of the cell, trying to move the handcuffs enough to stop them from rubbing against her skin- they apparently didn't have her size, so they had just tighten the ones that they normally used with adults. The same thing happened with the ones at her ankles.

She kept staring at the ceiling, trying to move her neck without feeling uncomfortable by the thick metal collar that just seemed to be stuck to her skin by now.

"Yue-chi" Turning her head to the left, Yue noticed the worried look on Caimie's face. The girl twisted her lips a little, knowing why she was looking at her face with that expression "Does your cheek hurts?" The mermaid looked at the mild red trail left in her skin by Disco's hand. If there was more light in the room, she was sure she would be able to see the shape of the entire hand against the almost white skin.

"Is not as bad as it seems Caimie, and I think you're more hurt than me" She smiled sideways.

"Sorry" She kept her eyes on her hands, which were on the top of her lap "It's my fault you're stuck here with me"

"Don't make that face, you sound as if I didn't had a choice in the matter" She sat up a little straighter "Which I didn't really had, but you get what I want to say"

"… Is not just that" She pressed her lips together until they formed a straight line, and the red-eyed girl could see tears starting to appear at the corners of her eyes.

"They are coming for us" She mumble, guessing her thoughts, leaning her head over the wall "I'm sure"

"But there is so much security"

"I'm sure" She repeated , a little louder this time. After a moment she looked at her sideways, smirking as she did so "It is only a matter of time" Caimie smiled a little.

"You're right"

"Bring the number 16"

The sound of the metal door opening was all that could be heard inside the cell. The two girls looked up at the same time, but it was too late, one of the employees was already reaching out to grab Yue's chains. The girl stood as still as possible while she was practically dragged by the man.

"Yue-chi!"

"Shut up!" Once outside the cell, Yue could see one of the women who had been taken before returning, crying silently, almost shuffling. She guessed by the look of it, that she had been sold. She was silent when the girl passed by her said, looking at her back with a knot in her stomach. "Disco -san wants her to look harmless" She heard one of them say "With all those chains on her, I doubt she will give that impression"

_Of course_ she would not. Note the sarcasm.

"Are we really going to fee her feet?"

"We have no choice" They seemed nervous, but that didn't make their grip on her arm weak "But we will use a sedative, we just have to apply it fast"

The very moment the chains were of her, and he feet were released, she moved one of her ankles from side to side, sighing softly in satisfaction. She opened her eyes quickly when she felt another hand on her arm, but the only thing she fixed her eyes on was the injection that was approaching to her skin. Jumping back so they couldn't hold her, she lifted her right leg in a kick, making the man who was facing her not just fall on his back, but also to drop the object in his hand.

"_It's good to know that all the hours Sanji -san expended helping me was not in vain_" She smiled sideways, looking the glass crashing into the ground, making a short sound when the glass was scattered on the floor, letting liquid roll on his surface.

"You're a really curious person" She looked over her shoulder at the figure that was across the giant beside which she had been sitting the whole time. The shadows helped to hide his figure, but she could tell it was a person with white hair. When he looked up and stared at her behind his glasses, she stayed silent for a moment, before a smile crossed the face of the other "Have we met before, miss?"

"Have we?" It had been an automatic answer; there was not really thinking about it.

"No time to look for another one" Rising, the man who she had kicked down rose with a frown on his face, quickly grabbing one end of the chain with his hands "We will have to hold her really tight"

"Yue -chi!" The mermaid sounded more worried than more.

"Caimie, it will be just be a moment," She called over her shoulder.

"Move" Words were not necessary as they were the ones who manipulated her movements by pulling the chains, but they said it anyway. She tried to walk without feeling the burning pain in her ankles because of the metal pressed against her skin for so long, but more than once she tripped over her own feet before getting to the stage.

The lights blinded her for a moment, and while her eyes were closed she could hear the exclamations of the public. When she opened her eyes she found a larger room than she had imagined from the start - lines and lines of seats filled the entire room from one side to the other, it was probably full.

"Now, our number 16!" The men pulled her chains until she was standing next to Disco. She took a sideways glance at him, and the way he moved his lips for a second said to her that he had not forgotten the kick that she had given him in the chin "Look at that silver hair and those red eyes!" He pointed at her while he spoke "You will not find anyone like her in all the sea! With 16, almost 17 years of age, Yue still looks like a little doll; it's guaranteed that her appearance will not change in the near future"

He expected to be quiet - expected her to look like a collectible, like a _doll_.

She closed his eyes for a moment, feeling sick because of the word, almost as if it had a deeper meaning for her.

…. Even if it did, she wouldn't know anyway.

When she opened her eyes again she noticed Disco pointing her as if he was waiting for her to do something in particular that could give better effect to his speech.

"_Well, too bad_"

"Eh ..." Disco was probably the only one who could hear the dry sound that caused the soles of her shoes when she changed her foots position, placing them together. She stretch her back and lined her shoulders, lifting her face and her chin slightly, as she had seen Nami do lots of time. Yue stared at a point in front of her with the most defiant look she could conjure at the moment- she could not see across the room, but she was sure her friends were there, and she didn't wanted to be seen as the weak person Disco was trying to turn her just to sell her "Just look at that way of standing! Just like a living doll!"

The first sum was shouted.

The second.

Third.

Fourth.

Two more and she had lost count.

"We have twenty million on the table! Anyone else?"

She tried to find with her eyes the last person that had shouted an amount- she was sure it had been a woman. She probably would not have troubles finding her, she was sure the rest of those present were looking right at –

"Twenty-five million"

"_Eh?_"

It was not the sudden silence what was bothering her – nor how heavy it felt, giving the impression that the room was smaller than it really was. It was not Disco frozen face, who seemed to be repeating the amount in his mind, or the weight of the chains hanging from her wrists, or the feeling of the suddenly cold metal that hugged her neck.

None of those things were what was bothering her.

Seconds passed before she gathered enough willpower to lift her head. She didn't need the eyes of the audience to guide her to where he was sitting- she had heard perfectly from where the voice had come.

They crossed looks, and just seeing him was enough to pull the trigger of anger inside of her.

* * *

"It is impossible that she is almost 17!" Surprisingly, that was the first comment that came from Shachi's lips in the whole show. And the truth was that Law didn't blame him.

Sitting there had been nothing more than the result of the growing curiosity he had felt at the time to see what was unfolding at the place. He had to say that he regretted his decision- he was not the most ... humanist person in the world, but certainly the type of business that had being carried out right in front of his eyes was not, in his opinion, the best one. He had to admit that he had stayed there mostly because of the fact that _his _crew crest was almost everywhere in the room.

It made him sick. But she was still sitting there anyway.

And from the moment in which the silvery reflection came to his eyes, he was grateful for his decision.

The way she raised her head and looked forward reminded him how athe way a trained person would act. But Disco was right, her way of standing seemed something else, maybe a doll was not the best comparison, but it was the only one think that came to mind.

He smiled when she didn't even blink when the first amount of money was shouted.

When he opened his mouth and the words came out of it, the whole room went silent.

He could feel the eyes of other people on him - he could feel the eyes of his crew on him. Not that they would question him at that moment, he was sure. He never gave an explanation for his actions, and that time was not different at all.

Maybe it was the silence, but he could almost perfectly hear of the straw hat crew's exclamations. He ignored them – Law was not about to care enough to stop and listen to comments about his behavior from another pirate crew.

His eyes had not moved from her.

He took it as an experiment- he wanted to see if her reaction would be the same with him. The expectant smile never left his face when there was no movement from her part. A second, two ... the smile grew after he saw her head rose enough to let their eyes meet.

"Twenty-five million" He repeat the sum, enjoying the way his word's echo in the room. Until then, everything had been plunged into silence, but he wanted to achieve just one thing by saying it again: to show her that he was the one who had spoken, and not someone else.

Maybe it was because he was really far from the stage, or maybe it was because the lights made everything look a little brighter than it really was.

Whatever it was.

He was sure that what was reflected in the red eyes for a second, had been anger.

There would be plenty of time to confirm it.

The silence was so deep that Disco had not bothered to ask for another price. Law kept eye contact with her, even though they were pulling her off the stage by the chains that were fixed on her handcuffs and neck.

"Sold for twenty-five million! To the Surgeon of Death, Captain Trafalgar Law!"

* * *

"CAIMIE IS NOT FOR SALE!"

She was sure the scream could be heard in the any part of the building; after all it had reached the cell where she was. She sat with a jump, startled, opening the eyes that had been closed until that moment. Yue got up from the box she was sitting on and walked to the door, putting her hands against the bars as she looked in the direction she knew the stage was.

There was only one person who could scream like that.

A smile crossed her face. After all she had been right; they had come- _he _had come.

"It seems that something interesting is going on outside. Don't you think so, miss? "She had not realized how close he was until she heard his voice almost in her ear. She turned around by inertia, facing a hand that was stretched to her neck, or more exactly, to the collar of metal that had been pressed against her skin.

It was seconds after the object in question exploded meters away from them, she realized it was not around her neck anymore. She raised her hands, touching the skin slightly, troubled by the handcuffs.

"How..." The man laughed at her expression , repeating the same process with the handcuffs and the chains. The girl was silent, watching and listening to the metal falling heavily to the floor, absently rubbing her wrists with one another, trying to process what she had seen. She opened her mouth as she looked up, ready to ask.

"A person like you should not be in a place like this" But was cut off by the man's voice, who was already heading towards the giant without looking at her.

"Where should I be then?"

"The children of this generation are smarter than I had imagined" He smiled, looking at her sideways over his shoulder, as if he knew something she didn't even imagine, which was indeed quite likely "You should get going, little miss, I beat someone is already expecting you"

The screams and sounds coming from the direction in which the stage was hot her attention, causing her to look down the hall. She looked at the door and realized it was open- her eyes immediately fell on the old man again, narrowing her eyes and pressing her lips into a thin line.

"_When did he do that?_"

It was probably a question that would never be answered.

She stopped at the door with one hand on the frame, blinking a couple of times in a row as if she had remembered something. Biting the inside of her cheek, she slowly turning her body around, looking sideways at the man first, then she fully faced him. To her displeasure, her voice came out with a little louder than a whisper, as it usually did whenever she asked something that she was not really sure about.

"Have we met before?"

"Have we?" He laughed, taking a bottle from inside his jacket. He paused before taking it to his lips and looked at it with a hint of sadness "It's true, is empty" He let out a sigh, reintroducing the metal in his pocket. He looked up and looked at the girl again "You should go, your friend are probably going to be happy to see you"

She didn't think about it twice before running down the hallway.

There was a perfect word to describe the first thing she saw when she stuck her head toward the stage.

Chaos.

It was pretty obvious that her captain was already in the place.

"Yue! There you are! "

* * *

"Yue! There you are!"

When he heard that name in particular, Law looked up to see Mugiwara no Luffy smiling at someone who was apparently towards the stage.

It took him a moment to realize that he was referring to her, even after Law had turned his head and found the reflection of silver hair on top of the wood.

When the man processed the name that had been used, an involuntary grin his came to his face as he looked at straw hat boy that had literally fell from the sky.

She was a pirate.

She was part of the crew of a supernova.

She was part of _that_ crew.

Law had heard about them in the other islands, and had also read about them in the newspaper- he could still remember the faces of all his crew when it became public the way in which he had declared war on the world government. From the beginning he had been very surprised to see that the captain was almost the same age as him, when he looked like a kid, and rumors said that he did nothing but behave like one. His bounty was still higher than his.

He tried to imagine for a moment a fictional scenario in which he proposed the childish captain to give him one of the members of his crew. Note that the imaginary result was not pretty… at all, and the fact that Strawhat Luffy was willing to get to the point of declaring war on the world government in order to keep his nakamas had only started a headache at the back of his head.

Law thought it was really ironic.

It all started because he didn't want to get into troubles, and now he was stuck in one of considerable size just because of the simple fact that sometimes he was too curious for his own good.

A sigh escaped his lips.

He could not lose anything trying. And if you saw it from another point of view, the truth was that it favored him.

Or at least he wanted to keep saying that.

"The Marines have completely surrounded the auction house from the beginning, Mugiwara -ya" He said in a casual voice, smiling as he hid his eyes on the edge of his hat "Did the Marines knew that someone was going to hit Tenryuubito today? From the beginning, the auction house has been surrounded, if that's what you wanted to know, Mugiwara -ya "

" You're ... Trafalgar Law ! " Exclaimed who Law recognized as Nico Robin. The woman looked at him for a second before turning to face her captain "Luffy , he's a pirate "

"The bear too?"

"And the bastard that gave the biggest number for Yue -chan!" He didn't know exactly from where, but Luffy could hear Sanji's voice echoing in the room. His eyes flicked from the bear to the man again, his expression turning serious for a moment.

"He never actually paid for her" The woman's voice was neutral, looking at him sideways as if expecting any movement from him, ready to act if necessary " She is not his property"

"Very perceptive" Law smiled, tilting his head to one side. Lifting his face again, his eyes passed them until they got to the person standing next to the tank on the stage. They held eye contact for the second time, keeping something close to a contest, which apparently neither of them wanted to lose. He kept the smile on his face as she squinted slightly, as if preparing to respond venomously to anything he might say "It seems that you ended up in a different place from the one you wanted to get, Miss Yue"

"I did got to it, before all of this " To be honest, the man had expected her words to be mumble or something, he had even expected her not to talk at all to him, had to admit that the point zero in her tone was even more fun to hear "Thanks for that "

"Huh? Do you know him, Yue? "Mugiwara no Luffy looked from side to side between them, stopping for more seconds on his crewmate than on him.

"His crew helped me find the amusement park when I left the ship" Her voice changed a little, but she was still holding the staring contest with Law.

"Ah, is that so?" The boy seemed to consider something for a second before a bright and huge smile appeared on his face, turning to Law with hands behind his head and a completely casual appearance "Then you cannot be a bad guy!"

Only then it occurred to Law that perhaps he had not analyzed enough the situation to really know what he was getting himself into.


	3. A really annoying way of making fun

Disclaimer: I do dot own one piece.

_This letter – Thoughts, memories, flashbacks, dreams, etc…_

**This letter – Really important things (So pay attention)**

A/ N:My mother language its not the english, so please be very patient with me

* * *

" _"You are really interesting! " Law had already started walking when the voice of the other rookie caught his attention. At first, he looked at him over his shoulder, noticing that now he was a few feet away from him, with the same smile that he had kept on his face the whole battle and crossed arms over his chest. He stopped, causing his crew to also stop running. _

_"__Captain, we gotta go!" Called Shachi with Penguin at his side, a bit far from where the two captains were standing "The admiral is on his way!"_

_"Why is that, Mugiwara -ya?" He ignored them for a moment, raising an eyebrow at the other. The black-haired boy laughed heartily, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning heavily on one foot. If he hadn't fought by his side just minutes ago, Law could have said that he was a too naive for his own good, he was smiling as if they had known each other for a lifetime, and being friends for the same amount of time._

_"You made Yue mad!" He laughed again "That's not something you see every day! "_ "

This was no time to remember those words, he had to focus his mind on getting away from the place where they had fought what they had discovered was a robot with the appearance of one of the Shishibukai. He frowned. He did not like the situation at all, and the longer he stayed at Shabondy there were going to be a lot more troubles to face, that he had no doubt.

"Captain!"

Sanso, part of his medical team, came into his field of vision as Law sighed with relief when he noticed that most of the crew was following him as he ran. He did a fast mental count, as fast as his brain allowed him.

"Where are the others?"

"They are already on the sub, we went out looking for the all of you" Sanso was breathing heavily when he got his side, as if he had ran a really big distance to get there; he probably had done it "Ryuki told us he had seen you going inside the auction house, but we couldn't get close at all, the Marines are everywhere"

"We have to get to the submarine as quickly as possible" He nodded, his jaw tightening a little as the sound of explosions were heard too close for comfort "An admiral is coming "

"So we heard" They kept running, looking straight ahead

"I'm starting to regret that we left the submarine in the Grove 17" Mumbled Shachi more for himself than for his teammates.

Not only he was approaching, it was likely that the Admiral was already in the Archipelago, and all Law could do was to hope he stayed within the firsts five Grove for long enough so they could get to the submarine. Even from where he was, he could hear screams behind the mangroves- it had been a good idea to choose the path that was near the water.

"There's something up ahead!"

He almost didn't want to be know that Bepo meant with that.

"Captain, look !" Having the best eyesight along time , Bepo could see something that at the moment they still couldn't notice.

"This is no time for distractions!" Sanso practically growled, only concentrating on runnig as fast as his legs would allow him.

"It's the girl- Yue!"

Law almost tripped over his own feet.

He looked up, following the line that the eyes of his second in command was giving him, finding what he meant when they approached the mangroves a little more. No wonder he couldn't see anything before- what Bepo had meant was almost at the same level as the roots, and you probably wouldn't notice at first. But Law, after a second of really trying, noticed.

Somebody's body was lying face down on the roots.

It might have been because he didn't measure the consequences of his actions when changing direction while still running, jumping the parts that he could jump at the root while climbing. He didn't thought about why she was there, obviously hurt, what had cause it and what could therefore hurt him and his crew- _There simply is no time to think about that_, he told himself. And he really wanted to hold on to that thought

The crater that was against the mangrove was not deep , so he figured that if someone had thrown her, that was the point where her body had impacted, but the simple fact that the impact had left some sort of mark was worrying. Leaving aside the sword when he knelt on the root, he reached for her shoulders with his hands, as gently as his years of practice at medicine could allow him, turning her body it until it was face up. He found the pulse at his first try, sighing quietly- it was not strong, but it was noticeable.

"Who is that?" Sanso looked over his captain shoulder to see the girl 's face, frowning at how her arms looked, full of scratches. Shachi and Penguin looked nervously at each other, not really knowing where to begin the explanation, and what was there to say? "Oh, that's the person captain wanted to buy. And you know something else? She is in Mugiwara no Luffy's crew!"? It was not a good idea at all.

"Can you hear me, Miss Yue?"

He didn't get a reply.

Law frowned as he deepened his observations, ignoring the conversation behind his back and focusing on her breaths. They were too short and too fast, like she couldn't breathe properly, ot like it pained her to do so. He lifted his hand to the rib cage, pressing slightly.

He frowned a more.

"She has several broken ribs" he muttered between his teeth, watching her face for some kind of sign that could tell him she could feel the pain. There was not even a simple one, she was completely unconscious "We have to move her, if we don't stabilize her, those ribs can perforate the lung, and we don't know how many ribs are broken either. Nor do we know if there is any type of concussion, he could have hit her. Bepo, take her to the sub. Sanso, tell Sam and Rui to prepare for the possibility of surgery, you get prepared as well"

Shachi was the first to open his mouth.

"B-But Captain, she is-"

Law looked to the right, trying to see past the roots that separated the place from which she had probably had been launched.

His breathing caught in his throat just by seeing Kizaru's face.

"No time to argue!" He grabbed his nodachi, rising quickly, closing his hands into fists and trying to stay calm.

"Aye, Captain!"

Bepo approached as fast as he could, hesitating a moment before lifting the girl's body as gentle as he could, trying not to move her much. How pale she looked only made him more nervous.

The captain kept looking towards the battlefield, stopping at the destroyed buildings, and the captain of the other crew, who at the time seemed more tired and hurt than he had thought- Law didn't know what to think about the outcome of the fight, but he neither wanted to stay in the place to find out.

For a moment, the boy's eyes moved to where he was, probably looking for his mate.

They held looks for a moment and Law didn't know what get the look he was giving. He knew what to say with his, though.

He jumped to the ground before Kizaru could see him, without giving a second look at Luffy, making clear what he meant without opening your mouth.

He was not going to give her back.

* * *

_With her back against the trunk, she slid until she was sitting on the floor. She dragged her legs until she could hug them against her chest, chin resting on top of her knees. Her small hands gripped hard as they could the fabric of her clothes, not caring about getting the fabric dirty, the skirt of the kimono was full of dirt from running to where she was now, anyway._

_She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. She was tired, and did not want to be in that place anymore._

_She didn't care she was to be scolded for getting out of her house, let alone her room; she no longer wanted to see the Marines; they always smiled strangely at her, always tensed when she was near them. Always made everyone in the house mad with them for that and she was always locked up in her room when that happened, they always made her father start screaming. _

_She did not like when people screamed. _

_"What are you doing here? I leave for a moment to do my chores and when I return I find you sitting in that way? You were supposed to wait for me to play!"_

_She jumped at once, thinking she had found and that they would take her to the main house- to the room she was always in. The girl turned quickly, looking at the face of the person that was looking at her as his shoulder was leaning tree, a smile was on his face, one that she saw every day, but always missed when it was not present. Someone who was by far taller than her, leaning to have a good view of her. _

_She smiled, getting up quickly, and the other person laughed at that. He stretched his arm, showing her his hand, and without thinking twice, she took it._

* * *

The person's face was burned inside her mind even before she could try to remember it, leaving her with the same emptiness that had always keep her company since she could remember.

That was the problem, it always had been. Since she could "remember"

Even before she opened her eyes, she knew something was wrong with her body.

It was not only the fact that her head was spinning, as if she had been running around in circles endlessly, but also because her chest felt strangely tight. She tried to take long breaths, but there was something that prevented her lungs from expanding like she wanted.

When Yue opened her eyes, feeling all fuzzy at first with nothing but a blurred vision, she had a strong sense of déjà vu. She ended up paying no attention to it, focusing on blinking to look clear her eyes, although the metal ceiling that she could see once her eyes returned to normal did nothing more than confuse her. She tried to lift her head to see what was pushing her chest, but she didn't get very far.

"Oi , I don't recommend that you move a lot"

The voice had startled her, realizing that there was another person in the room with her. Yue looked at her right, meeting with a black haired man that had had a white kerchief on his head- she didn't know him, but the white suit he wore was way too familiar for her liking. He seemed to be ordering with a hand a few pieces of metal that were on a silver tray that was close to her; but then he turned to completely to her, putting the other hand on top of his belt.

"Your ribs are not healed yet, and you're medicated enough to throw up at any time if you move to much, and then I would have to clean it later, so I would appreciate if you to stay still"

"My... My ribs?" Yue tried to look at her body again, but not having enough field of view, she tried to use her elbows to rise herself.

Bad idea. Very bad idea.

The pain that pierced her body was so sharp that for a moment she was ready to start crying with all her might, but she could it stand enough for her to stay in the same position for a few seconds before dropping her body on the bed again, heaving breathing when her back hit the bed, which sent vibrations of pain through the left side of her body. At least now she knew witch side was the one injured

"You..." The black haired man had kept his hands on the belt of his suit, but now he had a raised an eyebrow and was staring at her "You can move that part of your body? "

"It hurts" she murmured, almost mumbling while trying to keep short-quick breaths, and at least she already knew what was keeping pressure on her trunk, or at least she thought that there were bandages. She raised a hand to her head, trying to stop the images from being so blurred- she knew what had happened, but the images were disordered on her mind "What was it that happened?" The man stared at her for a moment before sighing heavily, tilting his face to one side.

"We found you when we were trying not to run into the Admiral, you were pretty beaten on all sides, your arms and ribs, you had three broken. We brought you on board. Captain made sure that none had pierced your lungs, we didn't operate, if you want to know" He shrugged "You were lucky"

She looked at the ceiling for a moment, feeling her heart racing. Didn't know the man nor did she knew where she was, and in that time if her options were not limited, then her body was. Yue tried to look sideways, searching for a window she could use to look outside, but her left side and in front of where she was, they have put light blue curtains.

It was when she realized he was lying on a hospital bed and not in a normal one.

"_An infirmary…_" She took a really deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. Moving her arms once more, she used her elbows to rise again- this time she didn't stop for the pain and stayed up, pushing with everything she had at the moment to a sitting position. Yue closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus on her breathing and not the pain in her ribs.

"I told you not to move! Your ribs are not healed yet!" She opened her eyes to see his hands sideways and how he was approaching her, and instinctively avoided his touch, putting a hand on the other side of the bed to keep herself from falling over the edge when she moved towards it. The man sighed heavily, placing a hand on top of his belt once again "We didn't save you so we could hurt you after, so don't be such a brat" He fell silent for a moment "Who did this to you? A pacifist?"

" I'm also wondering the same thing" Both of them turned towards the metal door that was on the other side of the room. Leaning against the door frame like it was completely normal to be there, was Trafalgar Law, smiling at her- and the crushing reality hit the girl as strong as the pain she had felt before.

The man had said they had bought her "on board", something that she had not notice when she had to.

_It was_ completely normal for Trafalgar to be there- _that_ was _his_ ship.

"Those broken ribs, and the place where we found, someone had thrown you. Am I right?" The man approached them with slow, almost carefree pace, and always the same smile on his face. The smile did nothing but remind her of the moments at the auction house when he had called the highest amount of money for her.

The man she had in front of her, just steps away, had tried to turn her into his _slave_.

And something told her Trafalgar didn't want her to forget that, and even if he was not really trying, just by looking at his face she could do nothing but to remember the moment. The way in which her body automatically tensed as she remembered it left the same feeling of nausea that she had had while looking the girl's back, the one that had came back crying after being sold.

"Miss Yue?" The captain caught her attention once more, reminding her of the question that had been asked.  
The relief Yue felt at the time that her memories became clear was greater than the anger she had towards Law, and that was saying something. She had not lost them. That was _good_. But her relief was for a really short moment - the same amount of time it took her to actually get what she remembered.

Just the memory of Kizaru's blinding light made her ribs hurt again.

"We were walking, and the Pacifist ... and then ... Kizaru ... " She muttered , releasing the edge of the bed that that she was still holding and bringing her two hands together, pressing them tightly until her knuckles were white "He kicked me... "

"That explains it" Law nodded "Mr. Sanso, could you please leave us alone for a moment?" The man nodded, looking sideways at the girl before heading to the door with his hands in his pockets, closing it quickly behind him.

Once on the other side he sighed wearily, rubbing the back of his neck. The atmosphere in the room was way too tense.

"Is something wrong, Miss Yue?" Law raised an eyebrow, noticing how she had changed her expression as she looked down at her hands, one that was doubt, he guessed , while her head was tilted to one side .

"My clothes..." She held his gaze long enough to see the disappointment in his eyes, but couldn't identify the cause of the feeling. If she had known that it was because had Law hoped she'd freaked because of her clothes, her reaction certainly would not have been pretty.

"You will find that all your belongings are in the drawer of the table that its next to you, and your shoes are under the bed you are on. The time you were unconscious was enough to wash your clothes, they are in the drawer too, if you're wondering. I hope you can remember the bear that was with me the day we met , he was ordered to change your clothes to the ones you are wearing now , so your ... " He grimaced , trying to find the right word for the moment" ... honor, has not been compromised in any way, I can assure you that. Feel free to use the bathroom to wash up if you want"

It took a moment to remember who he was referring to, and she took her time to replay the scene on her head. She tilted her head when she could locate the picture of the bear in her memories, reminding her of Chopper. The memory of the little reindeer immediately wrinkled her heart.

"Chopper... " Yue sighed a little, looking down . The pants were probably of a man, they were very baggy. She already wanted to change to her clothes... "_One moment_" Blinking several times in a row, she raised her head again "How long have I been out? "

"Four days" For Law, it was very interesting to see the look of horror that passed through her face, still waiting to see the spark of anger again and see what were the signs Mugiwara no Luffy had seen to know that was annoyed with him- for Law, almost all her expressions were the same.

His words had created a quite interesting reaction within the girl.

Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, she took a deep breath again when her side hurt, but the pain was not as intense as it had been before. He feet touched the cold floor in a short jump, stretching one foot below the bed to reach for her shoes, not wanting to lean to not feel the pressure of her injured ribs.

"Miss Yue, what are you doing?" The pirate captain had been staring at her with a raised eyebrow , questioning each and every one of her movements , his hands in his pockets and his face tilted to one side.

"I have to go back with my captain" The girl at first didn't turn to look at him, busy trying to stick her feet inside of the shoes without using her hands. When she could actually do it, she stood as straight as she could, facing him "I have to make sure everyone is okay"

"I think you still don't understand the situation very well, Miss Yue" He said slowly, almost as if waiting to have some kind of aggressive reaction or harmful to person from her "We had to leave Shabondy, we could not stay on the island - not while the Admiral was there" He slowly walked towards her , passing on one side and stretching his hand enough to reach the curtain that had been on the other side.

Something told Yue that she would not like what she would see if she turned around.

Breathing deeply, listening to the drumming of her heart in her ears, so loud she was sure the man at her side could hear it too, and actually that was the theory she had for why he had been smiling in that way, just as he had smiled at the auction house. Just remembering that was trigger for her anger to rise from the depths of her brain, giving Yue only a little of strength, enough to look at him sideways, showing that there was no problem at all.

It was in vain.

She was sure that the expression that she had on her face when she turned and looked through the window, right t the dark ocean and far from the sun, was shocking enough for him to laugh.

"You are in my submarine "However, Law did found an even more annoying way of making fun of her. Reminding her of the obvious situation, while his hands were still on his pocket and the smile still on his face "And right now, we are under the water"

_Dont tell me.  
_


	4. What she would never forgive herself

_This letter – Thoughts, memories, flashbacks, dreams, etc…_

**This letter – Really important things (So pay attention)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece.**

**A/N: ****My mother language it's not the English, so please be very patient with the grammar and everything.**

**A/N: If you have ANY kind of request or suggestion or anything like that, please don't doubt about it and tell me.**

**leave review to let me know if I should continue!**

* * *

Trafalgar Law was a jerk of unimaginable proportions.

She had that as clear as day and she hadn't been awake more than an hour.

He had seen her practically going crazy in the infirmary after she realized they were hundreds of feet under water - (it was not really accurate, but Yue didn't really want to know, because she was sure that if they were deeper than she believed she was probably going to end up doing something that would make Law really angry and she didn't know what kind of things he could do to her if that happened ) - with a smile that simply was tormenting her, then almost an hour after that was when it occurred to him to say under what circumstances they were.

At first Yue didn't understand why he was talking about the execution of one the commanders of Whitebeard at that time: he hadn't done more than transform her panic into anger. In anger towards him. So she didn't understand what kind of benefit would come by telling her that.

Then he was decent enough to tell her that her captain was at that _war_. He also informed her, in the same sentence, that they were heading there.

Maybe it was the expression she had at the moment that made him recourse to the strategic getaway, saying he would leave her alone so she could change in peace, avoiding giving her the time to throw him one of the many sharp objects inside the room.

"_He's lucky he is the captain of this submarine_" When the water filled the small sink at the bathroom, she practically stuck her head under the cold surface, trying to calm down. She managed to clean her body with a small towel she found, giving up when she realized she couldn't move the bandages that were pressed against her skin.

He _really _was lucky that she couldn't' do anything against him because of the place she was in, after all she really didn't know what kind of things a person like him could do- She didn't know what kind of tricks he could use when the last time they had seen each other, after practically meeting, he had tried to _buy _her.

That was one of the first things that went through her mind when she finished rolling up her arms , wincing because she still uncomfortable on one side, the purple shirt she had borrowed from Robin, which was too big but had worked as they reached Shabondy- the original idea had been to buy clothes there. Nami had even given her enough money to do a really BIG shopping list. She still had the memory of how Luffy and Usopp had cried that the sky would soon fall, and that the world was near its end.

She placed her hand on top of the metal table that was next to the hospital bed. Were they okay? Were them with the captain? Trafalgar didn't gave her many details, and she only knew why her captain was in Marine Ford because she knew his brother was one of the commanders, probably the one that was going to e executed, because he had told her not long after she entered the crew and Nami had assured her that "Ace" was not nothing like Luffy when he came to character.

She looked at the bag he had left on top of the table, pressing her lips until they were in a straight line. Yue placed a hand on the leather, feeling the metal even through fabric, almost feeling their cold surface, almost as if they knew what she was thinking or what was approaching.

"Miss Yue" The knocking on the door echoed through the room, causing her to jump slightly as she turned her head towards it. She frowned almost automatically, not being sure if she knew the voice or not "Have you already changed?" The echo didn't help her at all, so she didn't know if the voice belonged to Trafalgar or another person.

"Yes"

Even before the door opened, her hand had already changed from bag to the pillow, grabbing it silently as she looked sideways at the door, ready to throw it just seeing the white hat with black dots or unnecessarily striking sweater- it was as if that was going to make some kind of damage, but she had to let off steam someway if she couldn't really hurt him.

The moment the person opened the metal door, she had her hand raised a little, ready to move, but the pillow almost immediately fell to its place when her eyes caught the orange suit and the white fur. The bear came quietly into the room, closing the door behind him as he held a tray with his other… hand? Paw? To then turn around and look at her.

Yue was sure she had been staring at him with her mouth open a little- those were not the best manners in the world, but at that moment her common sense had gone somewhere else.

"The captain told me to bring you this" He said without preamble, approaching her with short steps, doing practically no sound when his Paws – they were paws ¿right? - touched the floor. She thought that he would give it to her, but instead he left it on top of the metal table that was infront of her. She reacted because of the sound of metal against metal and shut her mouth, but couldn't take her eye off him "You have not eaten anything all this time "

She was suddenly aware of how empty her stomach was. And the bear realized too, but for different reasons – Yue thought two things: or because his animal's ears were sharper, or the roar of her stomach was loud enough for him to hear it even from where he stood.

Had he heard it because of one of those two options, he didn't say a single word of it and just stood there, looking even more uncomfortable than how she felt.

"Thank you ..." She bowed her head a little, trying not to think about it. He nodded, but didn't move from his place, almost as if waiting for her to make the first move. Yue blinked several times in a row, trying to guess what he was thinking or what she was supposed to do but reading someone's face when that someone had fur all over his face was kind of difficult.

"Delko would never let someone poison his food" He assured her after a moment, noticing the look she was giving the tray.

"Oh no! That's not it" She supposed that "Delko" was the crew's cook, but she honestly wasn't worried about that ... but being in the place where she was, Yue would think twice eating what they offered her ... "I just don't think I can eat now" She mumbled , more for herself than for him. Although her stomach was completely empty she was too worried to hold food in her stomach- she would probably end up throwing up.

"Is it because of your captain? He's the one we are going to save" Yue stood still on her place, processing the bear's words, and then she moved her head slowly until she was fully looking at him. He was taller than her- that already was not hard at all, but the difference was enough to reassure her of how helpless she was at the time.

"You know about that?" Slowly, the words left her mouth, not wanting in the least to create illusions. She had to get the information no matter what, even if that meant she had so speak directly to Trafalgar- she even was willing to be civilized enough to say "please"…. Maybe that part could be reconsidered later.

"We have a Den Den Mushi that can pick up signals, we cannot see what is happening, but we can hear it. Your captain is still alive" He added, staring at her as she sighed with absolute relief, almost to the point of sitting on the floor and cry with joy, didn't matter if she looked like a brat more than she already did.

"This only proves that God really exists" Yue mumbled as she lifted her hands to her head, massaging her temples slowly. She was beginning to feel a headache grew, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she had not eaten in days.

"You need to eat" As if reading her thoughts, Bepo pointed at the tray with a finger, or was it better to say claw? Yue laughed a little to herself; was happening the same thing that happened with Chopper, or maybe even worse.

"You're right" She smiled sideways, taking the tray and sitting on the bed "Anyway, if Sanji -san fins out that I wasted food , he is probably not going to be happy at all" She laughed a little "Thank you ... Um ... I think I never heard your name"

"Bepo"

The name involved and automatic reaction.

"You were the one who change my clothes?"

"You do not know how sorry I am"

The dark and depressing aura appeared around him as the bear lowered his head, and she was so surprised that she almost burned her tongue with the spoonful of soup that she had brought to her mouth. She coughed a bit, looking at him, blinking.

"Eh!?"

* * *

What happened in Marine Ford for the streams to be so strong near it? He had no idea. In the transmission that they could catch they had said nothing regarding that.

"There are not superficial damage, Captain" He nodded, watching the main monitor that was placed in front of the chair where he would normally sit, but he almost never had used it in the past.

"Check the machinery" Law ordered, not looking at anyone in specific, frowning as he watched the monitors. They had managed to cross Grand Line without inconvenience, and if he wanted to survive in the New World such streams was something he had to prepare for, it was likely that once within that sea that kind of situations would happen daily.

"Aye!"

"Ah, Bepo, you're back" Penguin's words were the only thing that managed to take his eyes off the screen , turning to watch as his second in command walking in.

He had sent Bepo because in the state she was in, Law was convinced she would try to throw what he was sure she wanted to throw to him to any man who dared to cross the door of the infirmary- He had witnessed in the past the king of things that women could get to do when they are upset, and it was better to take the necessary measures for protection, assuming that she really was angry and he hadn't misunderstood her expressions with something else. He kept looking for the signs that Mugiwara no Luffy had seen so easily, but it was like walking blindly.

Law raised an eyebrow in questioning when he noticed that the bear was completely alone.  
If everything was as he wanted and the girl came to see the closest thing to a friend in Bepo that she would find inside the submarine, he assumed she would stay with him outside the infirmary.

"If you're here, I guess Miss Yue didn't cause any problems" Bepo turned to look at him, walking towards him almost immediately.

"Yes, Captain" he nodded.

"And ... where is her?"

"She said she didn't want to leave the infirmary" Was the answer of his second in command.

He was not the only one who had been curious.

"Did she talk to you about something?" Everyone was watching, but Shachi was the first to ask.

"She spoke about her captain" was the simple and wick answer, almost as if he had rehearsed it.

"What did she say?"

"Um ... she told me not to tell" He shrugged, feeling all eyes on him, but he was used to be constantly observed every time they put foot on land.

The answer didn't surprise Law in the slightest. And in case he had sent her another person, or had gone himself, neither would be surprised if she had attacked them with whatever she had at hand- Maybe he was unable to read her expressions, but he knew a killer aura when he found one. And even if it was for a moment, she had one.

Maybe it had been a bad idea to leave those metal things in her purse.

"Don't be like that! We are you crewmates, not her!"

"You have no idea of how sorry I am"

"Don't get depressed so fast!"

Law smirked; it was to be expected from a person like her. He could remember how she had practically crouched on herself whe had entered the infirmary, almost like he was a scared animal.

"_No, not like a frightened animal_" He thought. More like someone who was ready to attack if she had the opportunity to, or he had made a wrong move.

"Captain, you need to see this!" The alarm in Leo's voice immediately activated his senses, ready for anything. He approached the screen with quick steps, searching for the threat, but his eyes instantly moved to the observation window a few feet from them.

The chatting behind him died immediately when they saw what he was seeing.

He approached the window, frowning, his eyes passing by the frozen surface- it was too close to them, how they had not seen _that_ before? That couldn't have appeared from nowhere.

The realization hit him.

"_Aokiji_"

* * *

"_And I thought that being underwater was safer_"

She almost hung herself from ceiling with nails because of the jump when the first blow struck the submarine, but because she couldn't really do it she choose to hold onto the nearest table until the submarine stopped moving so violently. Yue sighed slowly, eyeing the window, more or less prepared to see anything that the deeps of the sea could bring her.

She had half expected that more than one shelf ended up slammed into the ground, but when Yue looked around the room she found that almost everything was in place- maybe every shelf was designed to remain fixed in its positions for cases like that one. She glanced around the room one more time before heading to the door, hanging her purse from one shoulder and crossing it in front of her chest, then she put a hand on the cold metal, taking a deep breath. Yue opened the door slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible, eyeing the hallway when it was open enough.

It was as or even more silent than the infirmary.

She pushed the door enough to get out without opening it completely; closing as slowly once she stood outside, looking at both sides of the hallway in case someone was approaching. She decided to start walking to the left when she was sure she didn't hear anything, just because she really had no idea witch way to go- she just hoped Trafalgar was not on that direction. Yue felt like both the walls and the ceiling were crunching, and once in a while the sound echoed through the walls, creating sounds that prickle her skin. The fact that she could only hear the sound of her own footsteps was something that made her _a little _nervous, almost like walking at night in some kind of lonely alley.

She didn't know what could appear.

"_I should have gone with Bepo_" She sighed when she turned on corner, finding an exact replica of the other hallway. Well, actually it was not exactly the same, the difference was that in this one there were small round windows on the left side of the aisle. She carefully looked at the window she had closer, or more like she was observing what she _couldn't_ see on the other side "_Dark…"_

As if she had said it out loud and someone wanted to play a really bad joke, all the hallway lights went completely out, until after a second a red light started flashing above her head, almost doing nothing, because she still couldn't see her own foots.

"Great" She said aloud, smiling without humor, placing a hand against the metal wall and trying to us it as she walked. He didn't exactly had a plan on mind, but something told her that it was not a good idea to stay in only one place when they knew where she was. She knew that there was nothing in the soup she had taken, and Bepo seemed totally honest about it so didn't doubt his words, _he_ was not the problem. None of those things meant that she could trust Trafalgar Law. Actually, she refused to do so, as far as she knew she might be trying to win her trust by healing her and giving her food.

And he had said it himself.

"_I'm not going there for you_"

It was perfectly okay with her. She didn't want to own something as big as that, but she was not stupid and knew it was the best chance she had of going with her captain. She pressed her lips in a straight line when she turned a corner, shaking her head.

She still didn't trust him.

**BANG**

"AHH!"

The scream rang in her ears , leaving a whistle that she couldn't remove for a while as she fell to the ground, completely releasing the wall and leaving her a little disoriented . She stayed on the cold floor for a while in which silence was the only thing in the hall that she couldn't see. After a moment she actually thanked immensely the darkness, because if just by listening she knew the scene was a disaster, she was sure that if watching it would be like watching chaos.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Damn it Sam, look what you did! You know how long I passed arranging her ribs!?" Blink a few times in a row; the voice that seemed too familiar to shake the feeling that she should remember it.

"You were not the only one who did it, Sanso"

"Oh, shut up! Are you okay, Miss Yue? I swear I didn't mean to do it!"

Sometime in the shouting match that was taking place in front of her, someone raised her to her feet by lifting her from under her arms, leaving her standing in the middle of what reminded her too much of a fight between Zoro and Sanji.

She raised her face to look at the ceiling when the lights returned to their places, giving her a clear view of the hall in which he had entered, completely same as the two other ones- at least she thought she knew what the rest of the submarine looked like. She could also see the people who were in front of her; she had been right, she did knew the voice of one of them. It was the man who had been in the room when she was in the infirmary. Yue glance at the other two, realizing that one of them was the one who had given her directions on Shabondy, he had also seen in the auction house. She didn't know at all the third man, the one wearing a bright red hat- she supposed that he was "Sam".

"What are you doing here, Miss Yue? I thought you wanted to stay in the infirmary" The first to speak was Sam, while Penguin looked at her and the headband-one had his arms crossed over his chest, watching her sideways.

"I got lost..." She shrugged "But suddenly the lights went out"

"When the submarine shakes more than usual they go off, is to know that anything can happen" Nodded the one with the hat with the name 'Penguin' on it "We have caught several streams, but the last one was the worst"

"We were making sure everything was in order in the other rooms" Added Sam.

"Oi, you don't need to tell her that" Growled the headband one, looking at his friend "It's not like that is of her business"

"Don't be so bitter, Sanso" Scolded Sam before turning to her with a smile "You'll have to excuse him, Miss Yue, he doesn't have the best manners in the world"

"I'm here, asshole!" He opened his mouth to say something else, but the hall lights interrupted him, causing everyone to look up.

Something inside Yue said that when the red light came flashing down the hall again, it didn't have the same meaning from before, maybe it was the fact that the lights had gone down in intensity rather than completely off.

"What's going on?" She looked around, feeling the submarine crunching louder at the sides and under their feet, almost as if it was alive and was just waking up.

"We are going up" Penguin looked at the light too "We could avoid the ice wall. Captain said Aoikiji was the only one that could do something like that- Agh, why are we going to such a place? All the admirals are there- I bet that all the marines are there! This is suicide!"

"Why are you complaining? It's not like it's going to count of something, the captain has already decided" Sanso rolled his eyes.

"Captain..." Yue looked at the lights again before taking a few steps forward, ready to start running.

"Are you sure you want to go out? You should stay in here" Sam stood slightly in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking.

"We will not change her mind" She looked over her shoulder at Sanso, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned his back against the metal wall, looking directly at her "The front door is up the stairs at the end hall"

"Oi, oi, are you sure about telling her that?"

The dark-haired man didn't answer. He kept her arms crossed, looking at the back of the one he thought as a brat as she ran down the hall, passing each of his crew mates, stopping his eyes at certain points.

He frowned.

He didn't like that brat's eyes.

The stairs were long, but she had the impression that the corridor that was after them was even longer and still almost completely dark. She was guided by the mild lights that were on the floor and ceiling, probably placed there to prevent accidents, though she could barely see them, unlike the hallway where she had been before, but she still faced forward, trying to distingue the door. She did so.

And the figure that was leaning against the wall besides the door as well.

"There is something that has been haunting my mind since our little meeting in the auction house, Miss Yue" Trafalgar commented as he was talking about the weather and they were not in a moment as tense as that one, once she came to her side and positioned herself in front of the door. A snort had nearly escaped her mouth as she heard the relatively calm tone that the man used, and she tried to disguise the sound by biting her tongue, and before words that were not friendly at all left her mouth.

"Imagine my surprise" She mumbled "I thought I was an open book"

"You'd be surprised of how wrong you are" She didn't answer to that, but she had no choice but to listen. On that hallway in front of the door to the outside, there was not much place to run "Why did you joined a crew like Mugiwara –ya's?"

"Why should I tell you that, Trafalgar-san?"

"It's the least you can do when I saved your life"

"It's the least you could do after trying to _buy me_" Surprisingly, Law frowned really fast, and the silence between them was such that the only sound that could be heard was the one of their breathing. Even in the darkness, he could see her impassive face, as if she was thinking of nothing; but Law was sure she was thinking about something. Usually, it was easy to read people, but as with her captain, her attitude irritated him, or rather the fact that he couldn't read her was what irritated him "It's very simple, actually" The frown disappear even though the look he was giving her stayed on its place, but she still refused to turn and kept her eyes on the metal door "Is surprisingly simple"

"What could have someone done for you to be willing to give your life, like you are doing for him? What could have been done to earn the degree of loyalty that you have him? I don't think it's that simple, Miss Yue, I can't imagine a reason" His eyes remained cold and angry, with arms crossed and a sword against the wall next to his leg.

"Of course you can't, he was the only one who understood" For a second Law had sworn he saw her smiling, but as quick as a flash the smile faded, like it hasn't been there on the first place "He found me" She looked at him sideways, and the way she held herself remained Law what he had seen on the stage- straight spine, head slightly raised like her chin, like she was challenging anyone who dared to make a wrong move. That was the kind of message he got, and it was way too interesting for his own good "And he was the only one that didn't leave me alone after"

The lights came back and Leo's voice echoed through the speakers.

"We emerged!"

* * *

She had done really stupid things in her life.

Well, she couldn't really _know_, but she was sure that at some point she had to have done extremely stupid things- remembered or not, the exact same moment she set foot on the deck of the submarine, she was sure that it didn't matter what, _that _was the most stupid thing she ever did, even if she didn't regret it.

The only consolation she had was that Nami was not there to scold her later. Or at least she thought so.

If she thought that the accident at the auction house had been a disaster, or the fight that the three captains had after that, she hadn't seen anything and she had been a fool to think that it had been really big. She had that as clear as she knew she hated Trafalgar when she heard the first explosion, even before she had completely gone out of the door.

"Bring Mugiwara-ya to my ship!" Law passed her from one side, heading to the rail. She followed him quickly, holding the metal bar with both her hands as if her life depended on it- she felt like her palms were sweating and her pulse quicken, but she tried to keep her breath as even as she could.

"Who the hell are you, brat!?" She looked up, looking at the person that Law was speaking to. She had seen his face in a Wanted poster, but the name didn't come to her mind at all; he was floating in the air with arms around what she could see were two persons. The sigh of relief couldn't even leave her throat when she indentified her captain in his arms.

"Mugiwara -ya and I will be enemies someday, but even among enemies there is honor. Letting him die here would be boring. I'll take him out of here! Hand him over now!

"Captain!" Maybe her voice sounded relieved, but neither her eyes nor her body language said the same thing. The way in which Law could see her clinging the railing completely betrayed her, giving away her fears.

"What!?" Her eyes turned towards the pirate, frowning at how stupid he seemed to be at the moment.

"I'm a doctor! "

"Doctors don't use Katanas! Do you visit your patients in a submarine!?"

"Stop wasting time! Hand them over!"

"I asked who the hell you are!"

**BANG**

Two projectiles were of considerable size were fired towards the man with the big red nose, who fortunately could dodge them. The girl closed her eyes as she clutched the railing harder, feeling the submarine under their feet moving from side to side with great insistence. She could hear two more explosions near them.

"Captain Law, armed ships are coming!"

"Quickly, bring those two to the submarine!" Yelled Law at the man after looking over his shoulder, watching the big ships that approached them, guns pointed at their direction.

They fired.

But the sea began to move again, as if someone was controlling it.

"Well, I'll give them to you, whoever you are! I wish you luck!" His voice was almost completely drowned out by the sound of explosions, and they were so strong that Yue kept her eyes closed, almost kneeling on the floor because of the loud sound. She didn't like it.

"_Almost as if the world was ending_"

"Catch them, Jean Bart!" Bepo's scream caught her attention, and she turned around to where they were. She watched both Bepo and the giant man she had seen in the auction house, Jean Bart, running in one direction before two large objects fell into his arms. Bepo lifted his thumbs "Good!"

It took a second to realize that they were not mere objects , they were people.  
His heart stopped when he realized that the person in question was the intensely known raven hair . Kizaru was not even pointing them distract her. I do not expect to again enter Trafalgar submarine to follow Bepo - or rather , to follow his captain.

The left side of her body, the place where her ribs broken ribs were, started hurting in the middle of the hallway, but she didn't stop even when the simple act of breathing applied unpleasant pressure inside her body. Yue didn't remove her eyes for a second from the orange suit that she was following, only when Bepo left Luffy on a table that was waiting at the door of a room that she had not seen before- she stopped as they rolled him in, coming inside the room and breathing heavily.

Almost didn't notice that someone she didn't know was in a stretcher besides her captain, but she knew he was the one who had been holding the rubber man. A strange blue-skinned man who she certainly hadn't seen before, with a hole piercing his body.

"Miss Yue, you should leave" Someone tried to stand in front of her so she couldn't see beyond his body, but she tried to doge him anyway. When she couldn't do so, the girl looked up at the face of the man she had in front of her, finding that Sam was staring at her with an expression she hadn't seen before "Not a good idea to see this"

"What is going on? What's wrong?" The constant sound of the machines being connected to the body of his captain had her really nervous, but Yue didn't know what had her more terrified, the fact that he was completely full of wounds , including having one on the chest that was bleeding openly, or how they were plugging things into his arms. Sam also looked over his shoulder at him, noticing how bad it looked, before looking at her again.

"Mugiwara is in a very critical condition, we have to operate as fast as possible" he almost whispered, trying to calm her down as much as possible, but now that she had seen him Sam couldn't lie and say it was not as bad as everyone said; he couldn't say it was not as bad as it seemed, she was not stupid .

"Get her out of here!"

She was vaguely aware that someone was holding her in her place, probably grabbing her by the arms or shoulders, while locking approach. She at least didn't notice until someone grabbed her arm stronger than the others, making her to look up- she looked at him as he left a hat in the hands of one of his crew- her captain's hat. She had not noticed that he hadn't been wearing it.

"Take Miss Yue to the infirmary" She looked at him horrified, but he was not looking at her. She clenched her fists, letting go of his grip; that caught his attention, making him look at her and opened his mouth while frowning, probably to scold her.

She was faster.

"NO!"

He was not the only one that moved from where he had stood before; the impact was strong enough to push him back. Seeking stabilization, the captain grabbed with his hands onto the metal cabinet against which his legs bad banged

The submarine was moving from side to side, but he knew that what made him fall to the ground were not those movements. He looked up almost frowning, watching her uncontrolled breaths and a face of someone that was lost in a mix of emotions.

She had pushed him, but Law hadn't seen her fists against his chest and he didn't felt the touch. He glance at the drawers he had on his sides, opening one quickly and introducing a hand as he looked up again, watching her.

Yue wanted to scream.

She wanted them to release her.

She just wanted to be with him, just wanted to make sure he was okay.

Yue lifted her arms again, hands into fists, ready to push Trafalgar back again when she saw that he was walking towards her, a look on his face that at the time she could not identify.

She stayed still.

Her eyes slowly went down to her arm, staring at the injection that was piercing through her clothes and her skin into her body. Her stomach turned into a nut as she lifted her gaze again as she felt like the floor was moving under her feet, making her legs weak and her mind blurred, clinging to what she could, which had probably been Law's arms.

His face was serious, she could even say that cold, but looked extremely impassive as she didn't know what he was thinking at the time. She wanted to shout, to scream at him, but her throat closed and she was powerless to avoid it. Her eyes felt heavy, and she was sure she had left out a few tears she had been holding.

What tormented her even when her legs failed completely, falling , to her disgrace, in the arms of the man that had been holding her, the thing she would never forgive herself was the fact that she had cried in front of Trafalgar Law.

"_Bastard ..."_

And then it was black.


	5. Aye captain

_This letter – Thoughts, memories, flashbacks, dreams, etc…_

**This letter – Really important things (So pay attention)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece.**

**A/N: ****My mother language it's not the English, so please be very patient with the grammar and everything.**

**A/N: If you have ANY kind of request or suggestion or anything like that, please don't doubt about it and tell me. **

* * *

When consciousness began to return to her at parts, Yue could have sworn she heard a scream rumble through the walls of the room where she was, and then feel a jolt that almost made her body fall from wherever it had been lying. The scream had been very similar to his captain's, and for that reason she preferred to think that it had been a dream and not the reality. She preferred to think that the jolt had been part of a nightmare that she had forgotten when she had waked up, as often happened in the past.

At the precise moment she was conscious enough to open her eyes, the same second she did so, she cursed herself for noticing that the ceiling looked very familiar. Yue felt a knot at her throat and a bad taste appeared on her mouth, even though she didn't know where she got it in the first place. Her body felt a little numb, and Yue really couldn't understand why- her muscles were sore, like she had been doing a lot of exercise.

She realized after a minute or two that she was not in the infirmary as she had expected, but in a room that she had never seen before- she actually realized it at first when she felt the soft bed and sheets under her hands instead of the cold and hard bed at the infirmary. She discovered as well that the door was in front of the foot of the bed, and against the same wall but to the right there was a metallic closet that reached the ceiling. After that there was not much, and all she could see from her position was the window that was at her right, which allowed sunlight inside the room.

Was the room was spinning or was her head the one that made her had that sensation? Dizziness and nausea hit her like it was cold water against her back. Yue lifted a hand to her head, trying to massage the temples as best as she could. Why her head hurt so much? It was as if she had been hit or something. She could remember the submarine moving before everything went black, but she couldn't remember receiving any kind of blow…

"_Oh god"_

She remembered the shouting.

She remembered the blood.

She remembered the submarine moving from one side to another without stopping .

Her eyes expanded in surprise as she leaned on one elbow and peered around, braid falling over her shoulder and out of bed, hanging in the air- images and feelings came back to her mind, also sounds. All the explosions. Bepo orange suit running down the hall, she following him without stopping.

The straw hat.

The wound in _his_ chest.

Where was her captain? What had happened? Was it alright?

She looked at the window, unable to see what was out from where she was lying. She couldn't feel the sub moving, so they probably were not in the middle of the sea. Had they gotten to an island ?

She practically hit the sheets with one hand, standing over the bed with her palms and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed until her feet touched the ground. She put a hand over her mouth for a moment when the nausea returned, but after a second her eyes searched every corner of the room until she found her shoes next to a night table that stood next to the bed- her purse was also on top the metal surface. Yue stretched her hand as she leaned forward, trying to reach them, but before her fingers could reach out to touch the shoes, a slight pressure made her stop.

Blinking in confusion while looking at the arm, she lifted a hand onto the place that felt swollen. She pressed lightly with her fingers, feeling the very strange area.

Then she realized.

She could also remember the injection.

"THAT JERK!"

Her cream echoed through every wall and room- in other words, through all the submarine- all the way to the surface, where the men who were present on the ground jumped in alarm, staring with open mouths at the yellow vessel of the submarine, and some even got to drop the dishes they were still holding, absolutely sure that they were under some kind of attack and preparing to defend themselves against any threat.

"Captain, I think Miss Yue is already awake..." Penguin didn't have to tell him that, but he listened to it anyway. With a smile and looking under the shadow of his hat, he looked at the submarine, wondering if she would go out the same way her captain had done just hours before without any type of consideration- he was even surprised that she was awake, because although it had been days since the first time he had applied the sedative, he had been applying small amounts of it every time he felt she was going to wake up.

He couldn't risk her realizing the situation and going crazy in the middle of the sea, as she had almost been at Marineford.

At that time was, as Law called it, she was mere entertainment after days and days of waiting.

* * *

She lost count of how many times she ended up going around corners she shouldn't- in other words, she lost count of how many times she got lost. As she tried to find her ways she opened random doors, trying to find the infirmary in hope of finding the way from there, but so far she just found or empty rooms or rooms with beds inside –highly disordered- and she even found the kitchen twice. But she never found the infirmary.

Even in one of the turns that resulted in a corner that didn't seem familiar, though she doubted she got to remember something when everything looked the same to her, she found the doors to the place where she had followed Bepo when he was holding her captain, where they had been preparing for operation. She didn't completely go in, instead she reached it a second to peek inside, listening to the voices from within the room and the constant hammering against metal.

Se deduced that the captain was not there.

Her footsteps echoed in all the corridors she passed through, until she luckily found the staircase that headed outside. She practically ran, only stopping when she got to the corridor, breathing deeply before continuing down the hall that was completely dark- they probably switched the lights off each time they reached land, because even the small lights that were before at the ground were gone. She touched the wall while walking until her fingers touched the metal floor- Yue looked blindly for the handle almost instantly.

When she got the door open enough to pass through the space, she stepped outside the shadows. Yue looked around, looking at a large mountain that stood in the middle of the island with a strange figure at the top, one that she couldn't really see from where she was; besides that, all she could see was jungle.

"Ah, Miss Yue!" There was no one on the sides so at first she didn't know from where the voice came, until she realized that there was someone watching her from an upper floor of the deck, arms leaning against the railing to have a better view. Yue walked away from the door, looking up, helping her eyes with the shadow of her hand "We're in Amazon Lily! The others are on the ground, if that's what you are looking for!"

She looked over his shoulder towards the railing, noting that she could hear voices coming from outside the submarine. She looked up, covering her eyes a little again.

"Thank you!"

Just by touching the ground, the conversations around her almost went completely silent.

She passed the white suits, one after another, hearing her name being called more than one time by different voices, but she was staring just at one. He was sitting on the floor with his back leaned against a tree, almost next to a barrier that stood at the beginning of the jungle with a pirate crest printed on it- the man had certainly heard her screaming, and surely he knew that she was heading towards him, because the way he smiled as he drank from the bottle at his hand could only mean that he was waiting.

"Good afternoon, Miss Yue, I 'm glad you're awake" He pulled away the bottle from his lips, smiling slightly as he tilted his face to one side, never removing his eyes off her. He had spoken even before she reached him, not even giving Yue a chance to open her mouth to say something "But it seems that something is bothering you"

Yue tense her jaw, closing her hands into fists and feeling her nails digging into the skin of her palms.

"_He wouldn't dare_"

"Why could possibly be, Miss Yue? Did something happen?"

_He dared_.

"Yue drugged me" She drawled, almost hissing, trying to ignore the little voice that had spoken from the depths of her mind. It was obvious that the man who was in front of her was having fun with the situation; he was even looking at her with a small smile that was supposed to look innocent. The mere thought of **_that_** man being **_innocent_** was enough to make her laugh for a really long time, but at the moment the anger that she felt could cover any other type of emotion that could come from her.

"The correct term would be 'sedate', Miss Yue"

She was sure that her nails had pierced her skin for that time.

"Don't say it like that's better!"

"Calm down, jo-chan!" She was pretty sure they thought she was going to jump on him at any time- probably looked like she was about to do so, because she felt as a hand held her by the shoulder and pulled her back, making her take a good four or five steps back from Trafalgar "Captain, you too. Jo-chan just woke up" Law said nothing, neither to his man or to her, but he still had the smirk on his lips, and for Yue that was enough to piss her off.

Yue let out a heavy sigh, lowering her shoulders in surrender as she put a hand against her neck. She was tense, that was probably what was left of the sore muscles from earlier, and Trafalgar did nothing but make it worse.

"Where is my captain?"

Even the men who were sitting on the edge of the fall stopped talking to look at her. The silence that she had at first as an answer made her fear the worst. She shook her head from side to side, shooing away those thoughts from her head, looking back at the men while waiting for the answer that she was sure they had. At that time she could believe everything they said to her, knowing and keeping in mind that it was _her captain_ they were talking about- Yes, _anything _was possible.

"Mugiwara woke up a few hours ago" Sam slowly started to say , looking at the floor as the men behind them returned to their conversations, though it was notable the tension in the air "He went crazy, he kept running and asking were his brother was ... he didn't know he was dead. He ran into the forest, has not been back since, so Jinbe went looking for him"

It was several long seconds before she could understand the information. And when she did, the feeling of emptiness came back to her stomach, as is falling into a really dark hole which bottom you couldn't see at all. Her eyes traveled to the part of the barrier that was on the floor- the screams hadn't been a dream.

"Ace-san ... is dead?" Was likely her voice had not been louder than a whisper, but the man in front of her apparently had hear her, because after a moment he nodded, not looking at her straight into her eyes.

"I see, you don't know about that" Penguin came towards them with arms crossed and he had the same expression that Sam had on his face, probably remembering moments in Marineford. He sighed after a moment "Akainu pierced him with his magma. It _is_ a miracle that Mugiwara is alive after finding that man on the battlefield"

"Captain ..."

"A huge sea king!" Screams attracted her attention, and she followed the eyes of the people around her until she found herself staring at the horizon, where something seemed to be moving fiercely under water "It seems that is fighting with something!" The thing keep moving for a few moments before stopping completely, and it Yue concentrated enough she could see a really big body floating on top of the water "Something killed him!"

"That huge one? I couldn't see anything!"

"This sea is terrible..." Yue looked the part of the barrier that was knocked down, taking notice of all the trees that had fallen behind it, almost as if to make some kind of path- her captain probably had done it when he went crazy. Why he hasn't come back? She knew about Amazon Lily, she had read about it at Sunny's library, and that's why she knew how dangerous was that place for a man. Would he really be okay?

**SPLASH**

"A person?" The girl turned again, surprised at the exclamation. She didn't move from where she was standing, but it was not absolutely necessary, the person whom Trafalgar's crew was referring was walking up the small hill on which they had been sitting before "Hey! Who are you?"

"Good, I got here" Yue blinked a few times in a row, recognizing the voice almost immediately. She approached the crowd to try and find a place where she could see better- it turned out that it was not much of a problem, as the pirate crew started to move away from him with short a slow steps. Yue stayed still when she saw his face, sighing heavily as the memory of the auction house came to her mind.

"The..." Bepo raised his arm a little, as if to point him out, obviously nervous because of his presence "The Dark King Rayleigh! ? "

"Oh, so you are here, we met in the archipelago, right? "

"The vice captain of the Roger Pirates!"

"Ah, just look at that, it's the missy" He smiled, looking directly into her face. Yue looked sideways, realizing she was the only one who was standing near him. Over her shoulder she could see how the men in white suits had backed to a 'safe' distance behind their captain, probably drawing a virtually invisible line between them "Oh? This it strange, I didn't think you'd be with the crew of the person that tried to buy you back at Shabondy"

"I'm not with the" She frowned immediately, returning her eyes to him.

"I see" He smiled, turning around to dry his clothes, which like him were dripping water. He shook them, causing drops going everywhere, being observed by each of the presents "It's good that you are here, it means that Luffy-kun is on this island as well" He looked at them over his shoulder, with the smile still on his face "And there's an issue I want to discuss with you. Of course, if that okay with you, Trafalgar Law

* * *

"Captain, your wounds!"

But it was too late, Luffy had already practically jumped on top of her, causing the two of them to fall to the floor. If the girl had turned around at that time she would have seen as Hancock stared at her like she was the most disgusting thing that have walked in the planet and she hated her as she had never hated anyone in all her life - which was probably true.

"Jinbe told me, you went looking for me right?" The girl looked at the smiling face of her captain as she smiled very slightly, almost as if his happiness was somehow contagious- it was really likely "Thank you!"

"It was _us_ who went to look for him" Yue looked up, listening as Sanso mumbled while passing behind where they were lying on the floor, and she noticed that several people were watching at them at the moment. It was probably a really strange scene.

"Captain, your wounds" She repeated, separating a little from the boy and sitting in front of him; she almost copied all her movements, but then he was swaying from side to side with the typical childish grin on his face. Yue sighed a bit, noting the lack of interest that her captain had on the subject, probably not even worrying at all about his wounds. Nevertheless she smiled slightly, making Luffy laugh really loud as he said 'Sorry'.

"Get ready to sail" Yue looked over her shoulder as Law walked away from Rayleigh, walking through the crowd that conformed his crew with one hand inside his pocket. A couple of 'Aye' rang in the air as the men started to move, some of them quickly going inside the submarine. Her red eyes didn't move even when the pirate captain turned his head in their direction, looking back at her. She did her best not to frown when he smirked, holding her gaze for another moment before heading towards his submarine with Bepo at his heels.

"Yue?" Luffy followed the line of sight of the girl, finding and noticing Law and his crew for the first time. His mouth opened in a big ' O' when he found familiar faces "Ah! That's the bear! And that guy, from Shabondy! Is he your friend, Yue?"

"No" She mumbled almost immediately, shaking her head and turning to him agian, although she had her head down, staring at her shoes and at the floor "He is not" Luffy cocked his face to the side, pressing his mouth into a thin line while exchanging glances between the man wearing a yellow sweater and his friend, moving his face to the other side, as if thinking about something.

"I see you're as energetic as ever" The two young people turned at the same time towards the voice, finding Rayleigh walking towards them with a smile on his face as always. The thing that both Yue and Luffy saw was the straw hat that the man held in one hand, which he threw at the body after seconds "That's a very good sign"

"Rayleigh!" Luffy grinned, grabbing the hat in the air as he led it to his head, adjusting it to its place "I just don't feel the same without it" He laughed "Rayleigh, why are you here? Did the others already got there?"

"There will be time for discussing about that" The man laughed "But for now, there is a big issue that I have to discuss with the two of you"

"Huh?"

Law was usually the first that entered the submarine after giving the order to prepare everything to dive again. That was exactly why the crew passed besides him with a puzzled look in their faces, wondering why he didn't move from his position against the wall besides the front door. He just stood there, with his arms crossed and a apparently calm face, with a small smile on his lips- he sometimes opened his eyes to look towards the railing, but it only took one look at the empty space to close them again, still with the smile on his lips. Everyone knew that smile; it was _that _smile. The same one he had when he had first seen the submarine, or the same smile he had when they entered the Grand Line, or the smile that he had on almost all the way to Marineford.

Not a good sign in the least.

Bepo was the only one with enough guts to ask out loud what everyone had repeated in their minds for the past twenty minutes, being fully prepared to leave the island.

"What's the captain waiting for?"

Nobody could answer that. Even Sanso opened his mouth for a moment, but after thinking for a few seconds he shut it again, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the nearest wall, watching his captain without understanding what he was doing.

"Miss Yue has come to say goodbye to us!" Even before Penguin announced it, Law had already seen her. She climbed the metal stairs that were on one of the submarines sides, jumping over the railing with one hand on the metal and landed on the floor of the deck with a _really_ deep sigh. She stood still in that place for a minute, stretching her back as she looking at something at the ground.

"That's not it, Mister Penguin" The men looked at their captain without understanding what he meant, but Law was staring at the girl, who at the time seemed to be dragging her feet in his direction. She was probably trying to delay the process that was ahead her, growling to herself in her mind because she knew she couldn't allow herself to do it aloud- at least that was the impression that Law had each what time she tightened her hands and turned them into fists, just as she was going at that moment.

Was she the type of person that talked about what was on her mind? Or with people who she knew she was the same as she was with him, only saying what was necessary and keeping most of the information to herself? Law was sure that what she let out was just the tip of the iceberg, but he had all the time in the world to try to make the rest come afloat.

The smile was practically tattooed on his face when she stood in front of him, almost planting herself on the floor while looking at the ground. Law tried not to laugh because of the expression she had on her face at that time.

"Are you ready, Miss Yue?"

She knew that her pride was not half as big as Trafalgar Law's pride, but it didn't mean that hers was precisely small. Yue also knew that even if she stood as straight as possible she would never be as tall as him, she probably couldn't even reach his shoulders, so if she did so it wouldn't look like she was trying to challenge him –even though that was exactly was she wanted to do- so she decided to do just that. She raised her head, doing the same thing with her chin the process. In terms of pride she couldn't beat him, but if they were speaking of dignity she surpassed him by far, and she was not about to leave said dignity behind.

With that man she probably would always had to use it.

The smirk was there, almost welcoming her back, making Yue clench her teeth really hard and bit her cheek, trying to prevent herself from making any movement that could tell him what she was thinking, although the slight spark of interest and curiosity that she could see in his eyes told her that he already suspected the _sweet _thoughts she had towards him.

"Aye" She realized that she was slurring her words and had talked between teeth, but she didn't really care, it was too late to fix it anyway. Her situation was entertaining him enough to make him smile even more broadly, to the point where Yue had the impression that he was going to start laughing in her face at any minute "Captain"

_Stupid smile._

_Stupid asshole._

* * *

_The waves crashed hard against the rocks that were at the shore, splashing water everywhere with a loud sound that could be heard even beyond the forest that excluded the beach from the rest of the town. Yue closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the salty air accumulate in that place and irritate them, resting her chin on her knees with her arms hugging her legs and dragging them closer to her body, trying to protect it from the sea breeze. _

_The laughter of children caught got to Yue's ears, and opening her eyes she could see sideways as a family was installing a picnic a few feet away from her on top the sand, just as others had done before all the way down the beach- she could see colorful umbrellas all over the place, and could her the laughter as well. What kind of things prepared the mothers for days like these? By what she had seen, the sandwich was the most common thing. It seemed curious that such scenes didn't cause the feeling of déjà vu or nostalgia. Had not experiences moments like those at all? Was that what it meant? Or was it because she was used to see such scenes from afar?_

_Whatever it was, looking at it from different points of views, it was a sad thing to think about. She shook her head from side to side, concentrating on the sound of the waves once more. She didn't want to start thinking that way, not now, nor ever._

_"Luffy" The cry of a woman caught her attention, looking sideways when she didn't recognize the voice. From the forest that was behind her came a boy with black hair, running towards the shore, stopping a few feet from the water and looking around with a fascination that Yue didn't understand- What had of interesting a beach like that? The person's face was familiar, and she was sure she'd seen it somewhere recently, but the name didn't come to her mind at the time._

_Feeling observed, the boy who couldn't be older than her turned in her direction, meeting her gaze and staring as he did so, as if watching some kind of really interesting object, or something he hadn't noticed before. Her gaze fell on the group of people going out of the same place where the boy had come from, grateful for the distraction, feeling the nerves build up inside her. How many times bad things had happened for staring at people? She had already lost the count._

_"Hey, you!"_

_It took her a moment to realize he was talking to her, and the only thing that really made her think that was that the group of people who she had been watching were now staring at her with a raised eyebrow, others with looks of curiosity. Yue realized she knew their faces as well, but the nerves of being observed wouldn't let the names come to her mind. She pressed a hand to the sand, ready to get up and go home, even If there was nothing nor someone waiting for her- She just wanted to get out of that place. _

_Yue had so sit down again when someone landed besides her, startling her. The girl looked up with her mouth slightly open, meeting the same boy who had been running towards the beach, openly staring at her, crouched in the sand. For the way he had landed Yue assumed he had jumped from the place where he had been before, and that didn't help with her nerves at all. _

_"Luffy, don't bother to Miss!"_

_'Luffy' ignored the blond man who had shouted, still looking at her as if she was some kind of object. For a moment a hint of recognition crossed his eyes, but Yue mistook it for the same childish emotion she had seen before as he smiled, and how could she really know what it really meant? She couldn't, and she probably could never get to really understand a person like that._

_The name came to her as if it had hit her in the face, and she closed her mouth tightly while staring back at him._

_Monkey D Luffy._

_"Hey, you" he repeated, as if it had been possible not to heard him the first time._

_"... ... Can I help you with something? "_

_One second._

_Two._

_Three._

_A huge smile broke into his face._

_"Want to join my crew?"_


	6. Looking for

_This letter – Thoughts, memories, flashbacks, dreams, etc…_

**This letter – Really important things (So pay attention)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece.**

**A/N: ****My mother language it's not the English, so please be very patient with the grammar and everything.**

**A/N: If you have ANY kind of request or suggestion or anything like that, please don't doubt about it and tell me. **

**A/N: Thanks to BloodyMarryMe for lending me her OC for this fic.**

A/N: Terms as bisento and Naginata are referring to weapons.

* * *

"Shut up! You already ate on the island!" The knife made a rumbling sound when it nailed in the wall due to the strength he used to throw it, missing by inches the head of some unfortunate who had believed that by sticking his head in the kitchen he could get a plate of food before for lunch. Yue could hear the screams from where she was, even though she couldn't see the person.

She was sitting in a chair by the counter in her galley, which was, in her opinion, too large for the amount of crew she had seen. Yue brought a spoonful of porridge into her mouth as she looked sideways at the cook through the kind of window that was in front of the counter; the man was moving different objects in his hands, and she had been right before, he was the one called Delko. From the corner of her eye she could see people walking in front of the door, pointing at her sometimes, others decided to come in and side at the tables. She looked- it felt like she was an animal in a zoo.

"If we had known before going that you were going to be a part of the crew, we could have shown you the rest of the submarine from the first time you woke up" Penguin was sitting at the counter as well and at her right, with a seat between the two of them, his elbow against the metal and the side of his head on his hand "They say that having a women aboard is bad luck, but we don't believe it's going to be true with you, miss Yue" He smiled, and she nodded slightly, unable to smile back.

Not that she didn't trust them- they _did _save her life- but she had to be honest about it; if it wasn't because the decision had been taken by Rayleigh no more than an hour ago, and that she had been there at the time he said it, Yue could think that Trafalgar had all of that planned from the time he drugged her- oh, she almost forgot, the _correct _term was 'sedated'. Her grip on the spoon increased, almost feeling as a vein pressed in her forehead.

At the Penguin's word, someone that was behind them snorted, where the three long metal tables were. The girl didn't have to turn around to know who it was; Sanso had been staring at her all the time since the precise second she called Trafalgar 'Captain'. The way he watched her movements even before setting foot inside the submarine was obvious, as if he was thinking that she was going to try something at any moment. She knew he didn't like her, and it was not like he loved him either.

"Yue" She turned around when someone called her name, relieved that the 'miss' was gone and hoping that it never comes back, finding that Shachi poked his head into the room "Are you finished eating? Captain says he wants to see you in his office, I'll show you where it is"

"Yes" She looked at her plate while leaving the spoon inside, mentally wondering where she should put it.

Delko made it easier.

"You go, I got this" The man smirked, lifting the plate to the other side and leaving it on top what she supposed was a table "The first day not always has to be the toughest" His expression made Yue smile.

"That's unfair! You treat her better!"

"SHUT UP!"

She followed through the hallway, determined to remember the way- she did _not _want to get lost again, and now that she lived in that place it would be a headache if she couldn't remember the way. She was so focused on looking at the corners they were turned that she realized almost too late that the man had stopped, almost crashing into his back.

"Here we are" He smiled, almost looking down at het. Yue supposed that soon someone would make a comment about their height, and it was likely that the one that was going to do it was Sanso. She could almost hear his voice in her head.

"Thanks" The man fired waved with one hand before walking down the aisle, probably back to the galley. Yue looked at the door that was in front of her, taking a deep breath and getting ready for what was coming.

Would she annoy him if she stayed there for a little while?

_Yes_

She smirked

was it worth it?

_No._

Yue sighed heavily, pulling her head back slightly.

And knocked before she could regret it.

"Come in" The metal squeaked when she walked into the room, and as she closed the door behind her. It was an office that looked cleaner than she had expected, and her new captain sat behind a desk almost completely covered with papers and book- she could see maps as well and even one or two Wanted poster "Ah, Miss Yue, I supposed that you've met the rest of the crew " He smiled sideways, and for a moment the girl thought that smile was not as mocking as the ones from the island.

"I think there is lots of people left" was her reply as she approached the desk, standing a few feet away from it.

"Do I have reasons to believe that you feel uncomfortable here?"

"No, Captain" _Well, you, to start with. _

"Everyone has duties to the submarine; you will not be the exception. You'll start to work in the kitchen with Delko today for dinner, understood?"He was still holding her gaze, almost without blinking, probably analyzing the reactions that his words provoked.

"Aye, Captain"

"I don't think your experience with other crews is limited, but I like to be clear with mine, and your case is something quite peculiar so I will be absolutely honest" He shifted slightly in his chair, his eyes becoming more serious than before "I'm note like Mugiwara-ya, Miss Yue, I'm unable of trusting people easily"

"I think that's the only thing we will ever have in common, captain" The words left her mouth even before she could actually think about what she could say, almost echoing in the silence between them, which had suddenly become heavier. She could see that the man's eyes narrowed, obviously because of her words. She tilted her face to one side, failing into containing that stupid habit "But I'm not in position of affording something like that. Am I right?

Silence followed her words for a few long moments.

A smile slowly formed on his lips, however, his eyes practically didn't change. It was like he was waiting for something; waiting for her to do something.

"That's correct"

She let out the air she didn't realize she'd been holding, and tried to relax her neck and shoulders as much as she could. She didn't like that man, and she had actually thought the first time they met that he was a good person- come to think, if she had not accepted his help, they probably would have never known each other as much.

Yue mentally groaned.

It had been her own fault for accepting his help in the first place- not that she would ever admit it aloud. Even less in front of him.

"Find Shachi and tell him to take you to your room" He ordered while reaching out and spreading some papers in front of him "I think you'll be quite pleased to know that you are the only one not sharing a room with anyone... Take it as the advantage of being the only woman in the crew" He smirked sideways, his eyes instantly traveling to her hands in anticipation, almost _too_ obvious, so the girl 's jaw tightened as much as she could, not moving her fingers a single millimeter "And welcome to the crew , Miss Yue"

* * *

She felt really stupid for doubting how her room was going to look like. Yue almost laughed out loud when Shachi guided to the door of the room where she had awakened- the sheets even remained exactly was she had left them before practically running out of the room.

"You want me to come and get you for lunch?" Asked the man at the door "This is not exactly a small submarine" He laughed.

"_Yeah, I kind of already knew that_" She bitterly recalled all the wrong turns she took before. Yue shook her head, turning to the man "I don't think I can eat anymore, so I'll just… sleep for a while, I guess" He nodded, closing the door and leaving her alone again.

The first thing she did was to jump into bed. There were still on the surface so there was sun coming through the window, probably they were still in the Calm Belt. She didn't even want imagine what the sea kings would do if they happen to see a bright yellow submarine practically swimming with them. Surely that wouldn't be pretty at all.

Yue sighed.

"_It's going to be for just two years_" She could remember Rayleigh's voice, with a serious look that was fixed on her "You cannot come to the island with us, and I don't think it would be convenient for you to stay here. With a man like Trafalgar Law you will grow, both like a person and with your… skills" She didn't understand why he had seemed to be careful with the word he had used "After those two years, you can find each other in the New World. You can go back to your crew"

"I understand that" She mumbled, turning around to look up "I understand that" she repeated.

Yue pressed her hands against her face, taking deep breaths and trying to imagine that the metal roof was something else, like the Sunny's wooden rook, or the blue sky. If she concentrated enough, she could even fool herself into believing that she was back at her room in the ship, and the only reason she didn't feel the breeze inside was that she kept her windows closed, with the curtains over it.

But no matter what she tried to imagine, the illusion didn't last long.

She tried again, and again, but all she got was the image of the beach of her town. How many times had she gone there when she still lived at that town? It had to be daily, since she never had anything to do. The silence that echoed in her ears reminded her too much of her "home", which had always been empty and dark when she was not there, and even then. She missed Luffy's screams, Nami's scolding- heck, she even missed Zoro's snoring.

"_Now what am I supposed to do?"_

When Yue opened her eyes again, it wasn't because she wanted to. She realized that she had fallen asleep at some moment, and it was clear that she didn't wake up by choice- the girl glanced at the door, staring at the shadow of whoever had knocked from underneath it, and she could tell that it was more than one person. She sat on the bed, noting that she still had her shoes on, and stretched a bit before getting of the bed and walk towards the door, opening It after a second.

"Finally" She was not surprised to see a frown on Sanso's face, though it was not her favorite thing to see after waking up, so she decided to ignore him completely, looking at Shachi and at Penguin.

"Were you sleeping, Yue? Sorry if we woke you" Penguin scratched his neck.

"It doesn't matter, I had to get up soon anyway" She said while rubbing her eyes with one hand, trying to keep away the laziness that was trying to get inside her body "Did something happen? It's time to go to the galley?" Exactly how long she had been asleep? If they were there it meant that lunch was long finished. She looked over her shoulder at the window, but when she saw darkness and water, and more water, and more water, she sighed in resignation. They had even gotten underwater. She really needed to buy a clock on the next island.

"No, the captain told us to get you" Shachi smiled, and the girl practically growled, closing her eyes as she leaned against the door frame, wondering what the hell he wanted _now_- there was a limit in being a jerk, and he certainly was going to cross it even sooner than she expected. Yue was sure that if she had to be in a room, just the two of them, _again_, her jaw was going to be completely sore and her palms were going to be really hurt "And I brought you this" She looked at them sideways, staring curiously the white fabric that Shachi was holding in his hands. Why she hadn't notice it before?

"What is this?" She unfolded it when the item was in her hands, looking at the white fabric that appeared to be pretty resistant. What she realized was the insignia of the crew, drawn on the back of the suit at, made her realize that It was the 'uniform' "I do not think I can wear it" She lifted the suit in her hands, scanning the fabric from top to bottom. She noticed the curious looks of her new crewmates and explained as she shrugged "It's not even close to my size…"

"Not our problem"

"Sanso! That's not how you talk to a lady!"

"What lady? I only see a brat!" He turned to the two men, but raised a hand to point at her with his index finger, almost touching her face while Yue frowned, moving to one side in case he decided to move his hand and she ended up with a scratch on the face "What the hell with that height!? I still can't believe she is seventeen! I wouldn't even believe she's over fifteen!"

Yue's eyes narrowed.

Now _that _was offensive.

"Of course, because you are acting _so _mature right now" She muttered, loud enough to be heard. One of them quickly grabbed the suit from her hands, trying to distract the girl.

"I'll try to find something of your size, and if I don't... well, we also have jackets, and with those it doesn't matter if they are too big... right?" Shachi sighed relieved when she shook her head at his question.

"You should go to his office, Yue" Penguin was pulling Sanso back, holding the neck of his suit, and the other one obviously had one or two things to tell her but he couldn't due to the hand that Penguin had over his mouth, preventing him from saying a word "The captain doesn't like to wait"

"Imagine my surprise hearing that" She mumbled, dragging her feet out of the room as she closed the door tightly, the sound echoing through the halls. Yue heard the muffled laughter of the man, she even thought she heard a faint laugh from Sanso, and smirked as she walked.

"Need me to take you there?" Asked Penguin

"No, thanks" She looked at him over shoulder without stopping.

"Twenty beri that she gets lost" Yue heard someone said from behind.

"Very mature _Sanso_" She raised her voice "Very mature"

Yue smirked when she heard his echoing through the hall when she turned around a corner, not understanding what the words meant, but not really wanting to. She pay all her attention to her surroundings as she walked, kind of drawing a mental mat of what she had seen. Following the route that Shachi had showed her before, she ended up looking at a metal door that she hoped was the one she was looking for.

She would have smiled with pride Trafalgar's voice hadn't been what she heard after knocking.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" She poked her head first when she opened the door, holding it open as long as possible.

"Miss Yue, please sit down" He made a slight gesture with his hand, pointing at the chair that was in front of the desk. Yue closed the door behind her before walking over to where she was supposed to and sitting down, while trying not to look as uncomfortable as she felt inside "I try to make an habit of knowing my crew, I think that can make living together a little easier" He reached over for an apparently blank sheet, leaving it in front of him and holding his pencil with the other hand. Yue almost snorted at his words "So I will ask you a couple of questions please try and answer as honestly as possible"

"Aye" She mumbled, somewhat offended by his words.

"How long you were with Mugiwara-ya?" Trafalgar started to write something not removing his eyes from the page, but she couldn't what it was from where she was sitting.

"A few months, maybe half a year" She allowed herself a small smile while he was not looking at her, recalling the early days in Luffy 's crew. There was definitely no comparison between that and what she was living at the moment.

"And before that?"

"I lived on an island here in Grand Line" Replied Yue, feeling a little nervous, praying he didn't reach the point that she wanted to evade no matter what, even thought everyone got to it sooner or later, and Yue was sure he was not going to be the exception. But she still preferred that in that case, he reached it later- much later. "Before you get to the Florin Triangle"

"Were you born there?"

And there was _that_ question.

"I don't know" She shrugged, looking at the ceiling and then at her lap when she noticed that he had stopped writing on paper, probably staring at her that time while for a more elaborated answer "_Yeah, well , good luck with that_"

"What?" When she lifted her eyes from her lap, and if they were in another situation she would it would be really funny to see how a few words could dislodged him slightly, enough to make the man show confusion in his eyes. But what unfortunately, it was not one of those situations.

" I don't know" She repeated slowly, almost as if she didn't even want to say- the truth was she didn't want to, but she knew he was not going to be happy if she didn't... oh , but he was not going to be happy anyway "I don't know if I was born there, nor I know where I was born"

"How can you not know?" Yue had the slight impression that when it came to Trafalgar Law, there was a very tiny line between curiosity and frustration, which leading to anger, and at that time he didn't want to annoy him more than usual, because she was the one that would probably suffer the consequences later, even if it was his fault for insisting on asking things he shouldn't be asking… at all.

"I don't think you'll like it, Captain" Her words were honest, and Law could see that, but he still was curious about it. The way her eyes had been left empty for a moment when he asked the question indicated that he was not touching a normal topic, but nevertheless believed in his ability to understand it.

"I'll be the judge of that when I hear it" He looked at her, tapping the corner of the page again with the pencil, obviously waiting for her argument. Yue, slowly, let air out of her lungs, tilting her face to one side as she tried to look at something else, trying her best to evade the man's face. As she opened her mouth to speak she found that trying to read the titles of the books that were against the wall at the end of the room was quite frustrating.

"I don't remember anything before I was fifteen"

After all, she had been right.

Trafalgar didn't like that answer in the slightest.

"_It's his own fault for ignoring me_"

* * *

"I didn't see you on the battlefield" She looked over her shoulder at the man coming towards her with one hand in his pocket and most of his body covered in bandages. They held gazes before the woman turned to see the two graves that were in front of her.

"I was assigned behind the formation, within the strategy team" was her soft words when he got to where she was standing, but the woman didn't take her eyes off the flowers that she had placed against the graves. The white flowers moved softly because of the constant wind, but not even one petal feel from the floral array "I'm sorry for not coming sooner, Marco"

"I don't want to offend the great Suzune Clan with my words, but didn't expect to see you here"

"A clan of just one person?" The woman smirked, closing her eyes as she felt the wind moving some strands of her hair, almost involuntarily placing a hand on the sword that was hanging from her belt in one side.

"I hope you understand that I cannot let you take the naginata" After the commander spoke, there was a moment of intense silence as he watched with sadness the weapon in question, which was proudly holding the coat of the most powerful man he got to know in all his life.

"That 'bisento' has been one of my family's best pieces" The woman looked at the objection, detailing it. After a moment she smiled fondly, without taking her eyes of it "But it was happy, I can see it in its blade, but now it is fading. This weapon soul's is returning to its owner on the other side, and cannot be used in battle anymore" She laughed a little "Not that I think there is someone in this world able to carry it again"

"You're right" The man smiled, copying the other person, putting his hands inside his pockets "Are they looking for Ace's little brother? We found out about how he went to Marineford again, quite the brat, if you ask me"

"They are not stupid, they know that Strawhat Luffy is not going to make a move right now" She shook her head slightly, her face changing into a serious expression for a second, but it was enough for the commander to notice "It's not him who we are looking for now"

"No?"

"I wouldn't be a good marine if I give such information to a pirate" She smiled over her shoulder "Don't worry Marco, Ace -san and other people are looking at her from where they are, I don't think we get to put a hand on her so easily" With one hand over her sword, she started to walk down the hill, waving her hand in the air as she spoke and walked by the side of the pirates who stared at her without missing a single movement, with tense shoulders and

"It was a pleasure to see you again" The man smirked, sighing at how strange sometimes that woman could be, no matter how many years passed since they had meet each other "Vice-Admiral Miyako"


End file.
